El acuerdo
by Kanaid Black
Summary: 2D no es tan ingenuo; puede ver cosas que los demás no, ni siquiera Russel y sus demonios. Y su intuición le dice que Murdoc quiere un trato más “profundo” con Noodle, aunque lo disimule muy bien. ¿Qué hará el peliazul para evitarlo?
1. Propiety of Murdoc

El acuerdo

_(2D no es tan ingenuo; puede ver cosas que los demás no, ni siquiera Russel y sus demonios. Y su intuición le dice que el Murdoc quiere un trato más "profundo" con Noddle, aunque lo disimule muy bien. ¿Qué hará el peliazul para evitarlo? 2DXMurdoc, y raudales de sexo a montones)_

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Me conocen como Kanaid Black. Este es mi primer fic publicado en y el primer fic de Gorillaz que escribo. Al grupo lo conocía desde que salió su primer disco, pero no me volví fan hasta hace poco. Tan fan soy que pienso cortarme el cabello como Noodle y hacer cosplay de ella, pero eso ya es otra historia._

_Este fic se me ocurrió gracias a un reto que se puso en el foro que frecuento y aparte porque solo hay una escritora/traductora de yaoi de Gorillaz: Kakushi Miko, lo cual no se me hace nada justo, por lo que decidí hacer este fic. Me ha costado, pero aquí esta. Ahora mismo ya estoy terminando de escribirlo, así que tendrán un nuevo capitulo con cierta regularidad._

_ADVERTENCIA: Esto está lleno de palabras altisonantes y que para algunas personas conservadoras podrían parecer ofensivas. Además, existe algo de sadomasoquismo y vampirismo, pero aquí NO hay vampiros. Lo máximo que vamos a ver aquí de criaturas sobrenaturales serán los zombis que viven en el cementerio de Estudios Kong, y ni siquiera estoy 100% segura de que vayan a aparecer._

_Por cierto, este fic podría tener un final algo triste, pero no perderemos a los protagonistas ni habrá alguien que se meta entre ellos y rompa su "relación"._

_¿Aun así quieres continuar con la lectura? Muy bien, pues a por ello._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**Cuando la gente suele referirse a mí, suelen decir muchas cosas: que tengo buena voz, que soy muy guapo o que soy adorable, que tengo muy mala suerte… pero muchos siempre dicen una solo cosa: "2D es muy ingenuo" o "2D es un idiota", pero no lo soy en realidad, o al menos no tanto como se cree. Comprendo las cosas mejor que antes y veo al mundo de forma diferente; tal vez se deba a que, a pesar de que prácticamente ya no tengo ojos, aun pueda ver. Veo cosas que seguramente Russel vería si Del siguiera dentro de su cabeza. He ahí el problema. **_

_**Si Russel viera lo que yo veo, tal vez ya hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto, ya que el ve a Noodle como un padre, pero como solo soy yo, el tonto e ingenuo 2D, el que ve a Noodle como una hermana, realmente no se que hacer. A veces pienso que es solo mi imaginación, o que estoy enloqueciendo por a ver regresado a Estudios Kong, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy completamente seguro de lo que creo.**_

_**Mis sospechas empezaron pocos días después de que nos reunimos de nuevo. Caminaba hacia la cocina cuando vi a Murdoc mirando hacia la puerta de Noodle. Al acercarme me miró y apuntó con su cabeza al interior del cuarto; al asomarme, vi a Noodle cantando a todo volumen "Dare", y bailando como una chica más; de pronto, ella se volteó y nos miró, sorprendida. Murdoc solo sonrió y apuntó hacia a mi. Noodle gritó algo así como "¡Fuera de mi habitación los dos!", lanzándonos cosas y cerrando la puerta mientras maldecía en japonés, o al menos así sonaba. Murdoc se rió y se fue. Hasta ese momento no tenía ninguna sospecha, aunque se me había hecho muy extraño. **_

_**Los días siguientes, lo vi mirando de reojo a Noodle muchas veces, e incluso, se acercaba y le revolvía el cabello. Cuando ella estaba sola leyendo, se le acercaba mucho para ver que leía y la tomaba del hombro. Yo hasta ese momento seguía creyendo que eran alucinaciones mías, hasta que días después, al ir al baño, vi a Murdoc entrando a el con una revista en sus manos. Al oír que estaba gimiendo decidí darle su tiempo. Cuando salió, lo vi tirar la revista en la sala, así que me acerqué y al verla me espanté. Era una de esas revistas hentai, pero lo que me asustó de verdad es las niñas de la revista lucían muy pequeñas, casi como Noodle. Y a los pocos días, Murdoc fue el que me dio la confirmación de mis sospechas. Estaba comiendo un poco de cereal cuando entró a la cocina leyendo unas hojas de papel con una cerveza en la mano. Se sentó junto a mí, sin despegar la vista de las hojas.**_

_**- ¿Qué lees? –pregunté.**_

_**- Las ultimas canciones que compuso Noodle –dijo Murdoc–. Esta niña no solo las escribió, sino que compuso algunas melodías.**_

_**- Noodle siempre ha sido una niña talentosa. Lo único que la frenaba un poco era que no pudiera hablar ingles con fluidez.**_

_**- Si… es realmente talentosa. Y esta creciendo.**_

_**- Bueno, es natural –dije yo, levantando la cuchara–. Noodle ya es toda una adolescente.**_

_**- Una adolescente de 13 años. Esta volviéndose muy atractiva.**_

_**Me atraganté al oír eso y le eché un vistazo a Murdoc. Este no había dejado de mirar las hojas. Me asusté mucho. Y más cuando, en los días siguientes, vi salir a varias chicas asiáticas jóvenes de su Winni, entre prostitutas y fans. Sabía como era él con las chicas con las que se acostaba. Había visto a más de una salir con mordidas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Incluso, algunas habían salido llorando. No porque abusara de ellas, sino porque sus "caricias" eran demasiado rudas para algunas. Noodle no iba a poder soportar ese trato. ¿Pero yo que iba a poder hacer? Solo soy el debilucho de 2D…**_

_**Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Tal vez era la única solución. Empecé a prepararme mentalmente. No debo hacer nada hasta que Murdoc no dé el primer paso, y eso incluye estar cerca de Noodle de forma disimulada…**_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

2D llevaba días con estos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza. Tanto era que ya hasta habían conseguido hacer sus migrañas un poco más frecuentes. De hecho, acababa de pasar una de ellas acostado es su cama. Sabía lo que sucedería y que si actuaba como tenia pensado actuar su vida cambiaria por completo.

A pesar de todo, todavía no le cabía por completo en la cabeza a 2D como era que Murdoc se había empezado a interesar en Noodle. Desde el principio, el bajista la había visto como una niñita que nada más servia para tocar la guitarra, pero evidentemente no había contado con que llegaría a pensar diferente cuando ella creciera. A pesar de lo mucho que lo admiraba como músico, sabía perfectamente que era un completo degenerado, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido que arrastraría a alguien del grupo con él, exceptuando la vez que lo engañó para comprarse esa tanga de leopardo con su dinero, la que terminó quedándosela Murdoc. Mejor para 2D, la tanga no le gustó al final… (1)

Su estomago le avisó con un rugido que necesitaba comida urgentemente, así que salió de su cuarto y bajó directamente a la cocina, pero antes de entrar oyó el ruido característico de alguien buscando en el refrigerador. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Russel registrando el refrigerador, pero resultó ser Noodle, que había sacado un refresco.

- ¡2D-san, ya saliste de tu cuarto! ¿Ya se te pasó la migraña?

- Si, gracias Noodle –respondió 2D–. De hecho, me hubiera quedado en mi cuarto de no ser porque me dio un poco de hambre.

- ¿Quieres unas palomitas? –preguntó Noodle–. Estoy preparando algunas en este momento. (2)

- ¡Si, que rico! Hace tiempo que no comía unas… creo que desde la vez que fuimos los cuatro al cine.

- Pues entonces te prepararé unas con extra mantequilla como te gustan –Noodle se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar algo mientras el peliazul bailaba de felicidad–. ¡Oh, se me olvidó sacar la mantequilla de la nevera! 2D-san, ¿me podrías pasar un plato hondo y la mantequilla, por favor? –preguntó Noodle, frente la estufa con una sartén cubierta de papel aluminio. El sonido y olor inconfundibles de las palomitas de maíz inundaban la cocina.

- Claro –dijo el tecladista, yendo al refrigerador. Lo abrió y sacó la barra de mantequilla que Noodle había preparado; luego, mientras la puerta del refrigerador se cerraba, tomó uno de los platos hondos–. Aquí tienes –dijo 2D, dándole el plato y la mantequilla a Noodle.

La muchacha tomó otra sartén y dejó caer toda la mantequilla. Luego sacó las palomitas del fuego y puso la sartén de la mantequilla sobre el quemador. Con cuidado, quitó el aluminio y dejó caer una buena porción en un tazón. Después, tomó la sartén de la mantequilla y las bañó, mientras dejaba caer el resto de las palomitas en el tazón. Luego, tomó una cuchara de madera y empezó a revolver las palomitas. Unos minutos después, tras apagar la estufa, tomó el plato hondo que 2D le había dado y puso algunas ahí, les puso más mantequilla y las revolvió y se las dio al peliazul, que ya se le hacia agua la boca desde hacia rato.

- Aquí tienes, 2D-san, palomitas con mantequilla extra como te gustan.

- ¡Cielos, gracias Noodle! –dijo 2D, lanzando una al aire y atrapándola con la boca–. Están muy sabrosas.

- Fue un placer –dijo ella.

- ¡Eh, muñeca, yo…! ¿Eso que huele son palomitas de maíz? –preguntó Murdoc, entrando a la cocina de golpe y olfateando el aire. (3)

- Si, lo son –dijo 2D, comiendo otra palomita–, las hizo Noodle.

- ¿Noodle, eh? –Murdoc tomó un puñado de palomitas del tazón y las comió de inmediato–. Nada mal, princesita, nada mal…

- Toma algunas si quieres, hice para todos –dijo la japonesa–. Hasta hice una olla especial solo para Russel-san –acto seguido sacó un enorme bote con palomitas.

- ¡Ja! No serán suficientes para él –dijo Murdoc, con otro puñado de palomas en la mano.

- ¿Querías otra cosa, Murdoc-san?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, si! Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas de las melodías que hiciste para el disco –dijo Murdoc, mascado las palomitas, recargado en la estufa.

- ¿Sobre cuales? –preguntó Noodle, mientras el peliazul tomaba sus palomitas para ir a ver la televisión.

- Mmm… ahorita no recuerdo muy bien, pero dejé la cinta y las partituras en mi Winnebago. Podemos ir ahí para oírlas, si no te molesta –dijo Murdoc.

- Me parece bien –dijo Noodle.

El sonido de algo cayéndose les llamó la atención. 2D estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con sus palomitas regadas por todo el piso.

- ¿2D-san?

- Hey, Face-ache ¿estas bien?

- Murdoc, necesito hablar contigo ahora –dijo 2D, acercándose a Murdoc, que tenia de nuevo la mano lleva de palomitas.

- ¿No puede esperar? Tengo asuntos que resolver con Noodle –dijo Murdoc, haciendo como que se iba a comer las palomitas con una mano y tomando a Noodle del hombro con la otra.

- ¡No, tiene que ser ahora! –gritó el vocalista, jalándolo antes de que pudiese comerse las palomitas.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, 2D? –gritó Murdoc, mientras el peliazul lo jalaba del brazo.

- ¡2D-san!

- ¡Lamento mucho lo de las palomitas, Noodle! –gritó 2D, saliendo de la cocina con Murdoc, que no dejaba de insultarlo.

- ¿Que pasó? –preguntó Russel a Noodle, entrando a la cocina, oyendo los gritos de Murdoc.

- No lo se, Russel-san…

Mientras tanto, 2D seguía agarrando a Murdoc del brazo mientras bajaban por el ascensor, al mismo tiempo que el moreno lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Hey, 2D! ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme!? ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar aguantando tus estupideces! ¡2D! –este no le respondió; siguió jalándolo del brazo hasta su habitación, la abrió de golpe, entró con Murdoc y lo lanzó hacia uno de los sillones de su cuarto–. ¡Ouch! ¿Pero que te pasa? –gritó Murdoc.

- No te voy a dejar hacerlo –dijo 2D, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero de que demo…? –el peliazul corrió hacia el sillón, arrojándose a los pies de Murdoc. Antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, 2D le bajó el cierre de los pantalones y metió su mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Murdoc–. ¡Hey, quita de ahí! –el moreno agarró la cabeza del peliazul y trató de arrojarlo lejos, pero este puso fuerza y no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro mientras seguía con la mano metida en los calzoncillos hasta que la sacó, junto con el miembro de Murdoc. Inmediatamente, se inclinó e hizo algo que el moreno jamás se hubiera imaginado. Tomó el pene de Murdoc con las dos manos y se lo metió a la boca–. ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –el satanista empujó de nuevo a 2D, pero solo logró que este consiguiera mayor profundidad y empezara a hacer un movimiento de arriba abajo–. 2D, quítate… Quita… ¡Ah! –Murdoc tembló al sentir como la boca de 2D chupaba su glande con sus labios–. Satán… que boca… –el moreno se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón, con una mano sobre el cabello de 2D, vencido por el placer que el peliazul le estaba dando. Este empezó a pasar su lengua por los testículos lentamente, pasando por el tronco dando mordiscos ligeros hasta llegar al glande de nuevo, lamiéndolo con paciencia, oyendo los gemidos de Murdoc. Animado por estos, volvió a meter por completo el pene de Murdoc, haciendo un movimiento de sube y baja; un sabor extraño llegó a su boca; 2D supo por intuición que era el liquido preseminal–. Rayos… 2D… ¡Hazlo mas rápido! –el peliazul aceleró sus movimientos cada vez más. Tras unos segundos, volvió a chupar el glande lentamente, pasando su lengua por el y volvió a meter todo el miembro del bajista es su boca–. Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Rayos, que lengua! ¡Que boca tan buena! ¡Sigue así…! –Murdoc se inclinó hacia 2D, empujando la cabeza de este para acelerar el movimiento–. ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! –exigió; 2D empezó a moverse lo más rápido que podía–. Oh, rayos… me vengo… ¡Trágatelo todo! –el peliazul siguió chupando, hasta que sintió el liquido caliente invadir su boca. Soltó el miembro de Murdoc y de inmediato se puso la mano en la boca para evitar que se le escapara algo, pero entonces tuvo una idea. Creyendo que tal vez podría excitar un poco más a Murdoc, dejó que un poco de semen cayera a su mano y empezó a lamerla para limpiarla–. Diablos, 2D… nunca creí que tuvieses tanto talento –Murdoc se dejó caer en el sofá–. Si esas perras de Tijuana hubieran sabido chupármela como lo hiciste tú, les hubiera dado un cheque falso con más ceros (4) –Murdoc rió y empezó a tantear su pantalón, buscando su cajetilla y su encendedor mientras el peliazul terminaba de limpiarse la mano.

- ¿Te gustó? –preguntó 2D, agarrando las rodillas de Murdoc.

- Fue la mejor mamada que me han hecho en mucho tiempo –dijo el bajista, encendiendo un cigarro y sintiendo el sabor del tabaco llenar sus pulmones.

- Te daré sexo oral cada vez que me lo exijas, Murdoc, pero por favor ¡No te acerques a Noodle! –suplicó el peliazul.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Por favor…! He notado como la miras y… se que la deseas, pero por favor, no te le acerques. Si te alejas de ella, prometo que haré esto mismo cuantas veces quieras ¡las que sea!

Murdoc miró a al peliazul. Por unos segundos no dijo nada, limitándose a fumar lentamente su cigarrillo.

- Entonces… ¿si me alejo de Noodle prometes hacer esto las veces que yo desee?

- Las que sean –dijo 2D, con firmeza.

- Vaya… tentador… –sonriendo con maldad, Murdoc tomó una calada del cigarro y liberó el humo negro de sus pulmones–. Muy bien 2D, tenemos un trato. Me alejaré de Noodle mientras tú sigas satisfaciendo mi lujuria.

El vocalista sonrió sin creérselo aun.

- ¿¡De verdad!?

- Por supuesto –respondió el moreno.

- ¡Gracias Murdoc!

- No 2D, el placer es todo mío… literalmente hablando, claro… y ya que hablamos de eso… –Murdoc se inclinó un poco, tomó la cabeza de 2D con ambas manos y lo besó. La lengua de serpiente de Murdoc empezó a lamer todo el interior de la boca de 2D con ansias. Este cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, fingiendo una lujuria que no sentía, hasta que Murdoc se separó de él–. En verdad que tienes una boca y una lengua mucho más talentosas de lo que había imaginado, 2D –susurró Murdoc.

El peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- G-gracias, Murdoc –el peliazul se levantó y trató de irse, pero Murdoc se puso de pie tras subirse el pantalón y lo detuvo.

- Una cosa más antes de que te vayas…

- ¿Si?

- Quítate la camisa.

- ¿Eh? Esta bien –2D tomó la orilla de su camisa y se la quitó.

- Ahora date la vuelta y pon tus manos en esa mesa.

Obediente, 2D se dio la vuelta y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

- Ya está ¿ahora que?

- Ahora solo no grites… muy alto…

Murdoc tomó una navaja que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a cortar la piel de la espalda de 2D.

- ¡Murdoc! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –2D se asustó al sentir el primer corte.

- Shhh… te dije que no gritaras muy alto, 2D.

- ¡Por favor, eso duele! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Me duele! –los ojos de 2D, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Marcándote como de mi propiedad –dijo Murdoc, mientras seguía cortando la piel de 2D con la navaja.

- ¡Murdoc, por favor! ¡Me duele mucho, detente! –2D empezó a llorar sin control, pero esto no impidió que Murdoc siguiera cortando.

- Tranquilo, ya casi termino –Murdoc hizo unos cuantos cortes mas y empezó a lamer la sangre que manaba por las heridas. 2D seguía llorando sin control. A pesar del dolor, 2D supo lo que había escrito en su piel

"Propiedad de Murdoc"

Murdoc lo acercó hacia él y empezó a lamerle las lágrimas con lujuria y volvió a besarlo; 2D sintió el sabor de su sangre en toda la lengua de Murdoc; luego, el moreno se volvió a sentar en el sillón y volvió a abrirse el pantalón.

- Ahora quiero que me la vuelvas a chupar justo como lo hiciste hace un rato.

Aun sollozando, 2D se inclinó a los pies de Murdoc he hizo lo que le ordenó. Rato después, cuando el peliazul terminó una vez mas de satisfacer a Murdoc, este volvió a besarlo.

- Perfecto 2D. Te veré después.

Murdoc se levantó del sofá, subiéndose los pantalones y yendo a la puerta. Después de abrirla, miró a su compañero de banda con maldad por sobre su hombro y salio del cuarto.

Cuando los pasos de Murdoc se perdieron en el pasillo, 2D se levantó del piso y salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina. Al ir por el pasillo, oyó el sonido de la televisión de Noodle y el del estéreo de Russel. El bajista entró a la cocina. No había nadie ahí. Murdoc debía haber regresado a su Winnebago. Iba a salir de nuevo cuando algo le llamó la atención. El piso estaba limpio y en la mesa había otro plato con palomitas. El peliazul se sentó en una silla y tomó el plato. Probó una. Con extra mantequilla como le gustaban.

2D empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Notas de la autora: Cuando terminé de escribir esto, cerré la laptop para irme a dormir; cuando volví a abrir el archivo y releí la historia, me di cuenta que había finalizado el capitulo y yo ni en cuenta o.O_

_1: Si, Murdoc tiene una tanga de piel de leopardo. Aparece con ella puesta en un video donde hace un tour de Estudios Kong. Supuestamente era para seducir a las fanáticas, pero la verdad yo me horroricé. Ya ahorita cada vez que lo recuerdo con la tanga puesta (o cualquier pieza de ropa interior, como el sujetador que usó en "Rock the house") me muero de la risa xD_

_2: No se como se preparan las palomitas con el aluminio en lugar de tapa y tampoco si a alguno de los integrantes de Gorillaz le gustan las palomitas o si Noodle sabrá hacerlas; esto es solo parte de mi loquísima y glotona imaginación._

_3: Según la wikipedia, Murdoc tiene la costumbre de llamar a Noodle "doll" (muñeca) de vez en cuando. Igual suele llamarle "darlin" (querida) o "luv" (amor) ocasionalmente._

_4: Según la biografía de Gorillaz, se supone que se iba a hacer una película donde relatarían como se formó la banda, pero como no prosperó la idea, los integrantes se fueron por su lado hasta que Noodle los reunió a todos de nuevo cuando terminó de escribir parte de Demon Days. En ese tiempo, Murdoc se fue a Tijuana y ahí fue arrestado por pagarles a las prostitutas de un burdel con cheques falsos. Por cierto, lo de la película también pasó en la realidad. El proyecto fue cancelado temporalmente, pero al parecer lo van a revivir después del tercer disco. (¡Si, va a haber un tercer disco! ^^)_

_Por cierto, los títulos de todos los capítulos de este fic serán parecidos imágenes de Murdoc y 2D que me encontré en Deviantart. Lo decidí así porque navegando por ahí encontré una imagen de 2D dándole sexo oral a Murdoc IGUAL a la que tenía en la cabeza, a excepción de la botella que tiene en la mano… y el "Propiety of Murdoc", eso yo se lo agregué, aunque se lo iba a poner hasta el siguiente capitulo._

_El próximo capitulo 2D seguirá cumpliendo su palabra a Murdoc y viendo como va a hacer que ni Russel ni Noodle se den cuenta. Y Murdoc hará una amenaza muy poderosa…_

_Bien, ¡hasta la próxima!_


	2. Be a good pet

_Notas de la autora: ¿Mucho tiempo sin vernos, no? Y más si vas contando los días que faltan para el siguiente capitulo. Me ha pasado, por eso me decidí en publicar esto cuando ya llevara varios capítulos terminados, así que no se preocupen, tendré cierta regularidad con esto._

_Pasemos pues, a nuestro siguiente capitulo._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Capitulo 2: Be a good pet.

Había pasado ya casi un mes según las cuentas de 2D. Los días seguían una especie de rutina desde ese momento, pero era una rutina bastante extraña. Jamie y Damon empezaron a ir a Estudios Kong para discutir con la banda sobre el disco. A veces, las discusiones duraban tanto que tenían que seguir discutiendo durante las comidas o incluso durante los ensayos. Muchas veces terminaban corriendo para que no tuvieran que salir de noche en el cementerio (por aquello de los zombis) e incluso ya se habían quedado a dormir dos días seguidos por eso. Tampoco podían estar seguros de que días iban a ir. Ambos eran hombres ocupados y tenían más bandas que solo Gorillaz, (aunque Murdoc insistiera en que se volvieran sus managers de tiempo completo), por eso cuando llegaban a Estudios Kong, era a discutir sobre el disco y nada más; cuando Damon y Jamie no iban, el grupo se la pasaba repasando letras, ensayando las horas que se le antojaran a Murdoc y matando el aburrimiento viendo tele, jugando videojuegos o como fuese. Claro que la rutina de 2D y Murdoc era muy diferente. El moreno se había tomado muy en serio el juramento que había hecho 2D y lo hacia cumplir su palabra varias veces al día. Este, aun temeroso de que el satanista agarrara cualquier negativa suya y la usara como pretexto para romper su trato, cumplía todos sus caprichos. Las únicas veces que Murdoc dejaba pasar eran cuando 2D tenia una de sus migrañas, pero después de la segunda migraña le había ordenado que en cuanto se le pasase, tendría que "compensarlo"; el peliazul no hacia más que bajar la cabeza y aceptarlo todo. Las únicas veces que Murdoc había sentido algún tipo de consideración hacia él, era cuando este acariciaba las cicatrices que le había hecho con la navaja, pero muchas veces este se las arañaba casi al final de cada encuentro, haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo.

Lo único bueno era que el trato de Murdoc hacia Noodle se había vuelto "normal", por así decirlo. Era obvio que iba a cambiar, debido a que la japonesa era una adolescente y ya no podía seguir tratándola como una niña, y tampoco podía pasar por alto su acercamiento anterior, pero el bajista logró que ni Noodle ni Russel se dieran cuenta de algún cambio de comportamiento.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Ya me harté de todo esto! –gritó Murdoc, arrojando al piso un montón de papeles–. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió decidir ahora que canciones vamos a sacar para _Demon Days_ y cuales para _D-Sides_ si todavía no hemos terminado de escribir muchas de ellas?

- Murdoc ¡tu convenciste a Damon y a Jamie de hacerlo ahorita! –dijo 2D, recogiendo las hojas del piso.

- ¡Pues ya mejor olvídenlo! ¡Cuando ese par vuelva por aquí les diremos que aun no nos decidiremos y si la idea no les gusta se los damos a los zombis y punto!

- ¡Pero si fue tu idea, hombre! –dijo Russel.

La respuesta del bajista fue salir de ahí dando un portazo.

- Ay, Murdoc…

- Que lindo que todos sigamos siendo los mismos de siempre –dijo Noodle, sarcásticamente.

- Lo siento Noodle –dijo 2D, dándole las hojas, que resultaron ser las letras que ella había escrito.

- No te preocupes, 2D-san. Aunque no entendía nada de lo que Murdoc-san decía, siempre supe que no eran cosas muy buenas –dijo la guitarrista, quitándole el polvo a las hojas. Suerte que no se habían manchado.

- Lo bueno de todo esto es que al menos ya tenemos pensado a un posible invitado para el disco –dijo Russel.

- ¿Ustedes creen que Shaun Ryder-san pueda cantar conmigo? –preguntó Noodle a sus compañeros–. Digo, no he cantado más que para los coros de algunas canciones del grupo y tal vez no lo dejen. (1)

- Ya verás que si, Noodle –dijo 2D, revolviéndole el pelo a la chica.

- Hay que ser positivos con estas cosas –dijo el baterista–. Seguramente Damon y Jamie podrán convencer a su disquera en cuanto te oigan cantar.

- Gracias 2D-san, Russel-san –dijo Noodle, sonriendo.

- Bien, ahora vayamos todos a la cocina a comer un poco de ese pastel que tanto te gusta, Noodle –dijo Russel, abrazando a la japonesa con un brazo–. Damon y Jamie nos mandaron uno esta mañana.

- ¡Hai! –dijo Noodle, contenta.

Los tres salieron del cuarto para ir a la cocina, pero cuando estaban llegando al elevador, 2D creyó ver la sombra de Murdoc entrando a uno de los cuartos vacíos.

- Chicos, yo… creo que me quiere dar una migraña. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a descansar y a tomarme una pastilla para que no me de tan fuerte.

- Esta bien, 2D –dijo Russel

- Te guardaré un pedazo, 2D-san –dijo Noodle.

- Gracias –dijo él.

El peliazul esperó a que Noodle y Russel desaparecieran tras las puertas del elevador y luego empezó a buscar al moreno por todas partes.

- ¿Murdoc? –2D entró al cuarto donde había visto la sombra a ver si encontraba Murdoc, pero al parecer no había rastro de él–. ¡Murdoc! ¿En donde estas?

–2D siguió explorando el piso, llamando a su compañero de grupo–. ¡Murdoc!

- Te tardaste, Face-ache –dijo una voz en sus espaldas.

- ¡Murdoc! –2D saltó del susto–. No te aparezcas así, me vas a matar de un infarto.

- No exageres, idiota –dijo Murdoc, de mal humor, encendiendo otro cigarro.

- No debiste tirar al piso las canciones que Noodle compuso. Les puso mucho empeño. Incluso tú lo admitiste.

- Yo soy el líder de esta banda, así que puedo hacer con las hojas lo que se me pegue la gana –dijo Murdoc, mirando seriamente a 2D.

- Pero Noodle…

- ¡A callar! ¡El líder de la banda soy yo y yo hago lo que quiero!

- Pero…

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Molesto de que 2D lo estuviese desafiando, Murdoc lo tomó y lo tiró al suelo boca abajo y luego le amarró las muñecas con un cordón que estaba tirado en el piso. Después lo agarró y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro, agarrándolo por el cabello.

- No tientes a tu suerte, 2D…

- ¡Murdoc, me estás lastimando!

El bajista lo soltó de golpe en el piso. Cuando el vocalista subió la vista, Murdoc ya se estaba bajando los pantalones.

- Vamos 2D, se una buena mascota –dijo Murdoc, acercándose a 2D. El peliazul no dijo nada, solo se acercó al miembro de Murdoc y empezó a lamerlo desde la punta. El moreno soltó un gemido de satisfacción, mientras sostenía la cabeza de 2D con una mano. El peliazul chupó con suavidad los testículos del moreno, para después rozar el tronco y la punta con su lengua. El líquido preseminal empezó a salir, por lo que 2D empezó a lamerlo hasta que se lo tragó entero. Esto solo logró excitar mucho más a Murdoc–. Así, 2D… así… –el vocalista abrió la boca y metió todo el pene del moreno dentro de ella, moviéndose con calma–, ¡Pero que boca! –2D empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo–. ¡Más rápido! –el peliazul empezó a acelerar sus movimientos al sentir como Murdoc embestía contra su boca, tratando de profundizar las caricias. 2D liberó el pene de Murdoc de su boca y volvió a pasar su lengua por toda su longitud, lentamente, para después devorar aquel miembro por completo–. ¡Ah, si! –finalmente, Murdoc se vino, gimiendo de placer. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el peliazul estaba tosiendo; el moreno tomó el mentón del vocalista y lo levantó para observarlo; tenía manchas blancas por toda la cara.

- Veo que no pudiste con todo –dijo Murdoc, acariciando el rostro del peliazul con su pulgar.

- Lo siento –dijo 2D.

- No tiene importancia –dijo Murdoc, sonriendo con perversidad y acercando su rostro al del peliazul, lamiendo su mejilla para después besarlo lujuriosamente; 2D correspondió el beso como pudo, hasta que separó sus labios de los del bajista cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo grande; Murdoc lo miró profundamente–. A veces pienso que tendrías más éxito si te hubieras dedicado al porno gay, Stu. Tu bella carita seria la sensación de todos.

El peliazul solo atinó a sonrojarse.

- Murdoc ¿podrías desatarme? –el vocalista movió sus muñecas–. La cuerda me está lastimando.

- Claro, 2D –dijo Murdoc, levantando al peliazul del piso. Buscó en su pantalón y sacó la navaja que había usado para marcar su piel la vez anterior; jaló la cuerda para cortar el cordel sin lastimarle, pero cuando esta por empezar a cortar detuvo sus movimientos.

- ¿Murdoc?

- ¿Sabes 2D? He estado pensando mucho… hemos pasado un agradable tiempo los dos juntos –dijo Murdoc–. Sinceramente la he pasado muy bien.

- Eh… bueno, gracias –dijo 2D.

- Pero lamentablemente creo que ya no me voy a satisfacer solo con eso –dijo Murdoc, tomando al peliazul por el mentón.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo siento mucho, 2D, pero creo que tendremos que cancelar nuestro trato –dijo Murdoc, sacando y metiendo el filo de la navaja.

- ¿¡Qué!? –preguntó 2D, asustado. ¿Después de todo ese esfuerzo ahora iba a romper su trato?

- No te alteres –dijo Murdoc, agachándose para estar a su nivel–. Aun hay una cosa que puedes hacer para mantenerlo.

- Dímelo –suplicó el peliazul.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó el moreno.

- Por favor…

- Muy bien –dijo Murdoc, acercándose peligrosamente a 2D y poniendo el filo de la navaja muy cerca de su rostro–. Quiero… que te acuestes conmigo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

1: Shaun Ryder es el cantante que hace acompañamiento a Noodle en DARE. Su cabeza es la que vemos todo el video y es a quien Murdoc dijo "go back to sleep, honey" xD

_¡Chan, chan, chan, chan! (¡leche con pan! xD) Murdoc ya hizo su amenaza; ahora todo esta en las manos de 2D... o más bien en otro sitio, pero ustedes me entienden, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo de "El acuerdo". Muchísimas gracias a Shinoodle de DA y a Stein en , ya que son las primeras que postearon en este fic; en verdad lo aprecio mucho (que no significa, por supuesto, que no aprecie a quien vaya a postear después, pero se aprecian mucho los primeros xD)_

_En nuestro próximo capitulo 2D deberá tomar una decisión importante ¿la virtud de Noodle o su propia virtud? ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¡Lo veremos muy pronto!_

_Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Nada de Gorillaz me pertenece, todo salió de la cabeza de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett en una noche de borrachera viendo el MTV y criticando los videos pop; así uno tiene un poco más de esperanza con los que se pasan de copas, ¿Qué no?_


	3. Midnigth Snack Taste like chicken

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hey, que onda! Kanaid ha vuelto y con otro capitulo más de nuestra historia. ¿Ansioss por saber que va a pasar? Bueno, pues aquí vamos…_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Capitulo 3: Midnigth Snack (Taste like chicken)

- ¿Q-qué has dicho? –preguntó 2D, temblando.

- Que quiero acostarme contigo –susurró Murdoc, siniestramente.

- ¿Pero porque?

- Ya no me siento satisfecho con solo sexo oral, 2D –dijo el moreno, jugueteando con la navaja en la mano mientras se ponía de pie–. Necesito algo mucho más… placentero…

- Pero tú… ¡tú siempre has dicho que no eres gay! ¡Es a mí a quien siempre has acusado de serlo! –dijo el peliazul, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, Stu –dijo Murdoc.

- ¿¡Y entonces!?

- Mmm… digamos que me entró la curiosidad de saber que tan bueno eres en la cama, Face-ache. Digo, hace poco descubrí que tienes un talento natural en tu boca y legua más allá del canto. ¿Qué tal que también tienes otros increíbles y placenteros talentos ocultos en algún otro sitio y yo sin saberlo? Además –el moreno tomó a 2D de la cintura y lo acercó hacia él–, hace mucho que mi "amiguito" no siente una buena estrechez acariciándolo. Lo extraña, y no querrías que utilizara a la única chica a la mano para sentirme mejor, ¿o no? Jamie y Damon vienen de visita y como sabes, no suelen irse muy temprano. No me daría tiempo de encontrar a una nena para calmar mis instintos.

2D se quedó pálido. Jamás habría imaginado que Murdoc le preguntaría eso; sabía exactamente que era lo que tendría que responder, pero se paralizó del miedo ante la sola idea de volverse amante del sádico de Murdoc.

- Yo no sé…

- Es tu decisión, 2D. O te acuestas conmigo o tendré que sacarme las ganas con lo más cercano que tenga –los ojos de Murdoc miraban perversamente a los ojos oscuros del vocalista, que temblaba–. ¿Y bien, cual es tu decisión?

Por un rato, 2D se mantuvo callado, sin saber que responder; de pronto, pensó en Noodle y recuperó la firmeza.

- Si… me acostaré contigo.

- Buen chico –susurró el moreno con malicia–. Como premio puedes irte ya.

Murdoc le dio la vuelta a 2D y cortó las sogas que lo ataban.

- Gracias Murdoc –dijo 2D, mientras se frotaba las adoloridas muñecas.

- Hoy a las 12 en punto te espero en mi Winnebago para… un bocadillo nocturno… –dijo Murdoc, sonriendo con perversidad, dejando al peliazul solo en aquel cuarto.

2D se dejó caer en el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- Dios… ayúdame…

Oyó las voces de Jamie y Damon desde el recibidor. Suspirando, el peliazul se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el estudio.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Las horas pasaron. La junta con Jamie y Damon transcurrió como todas las otras juntas que habían tenido en los últimos días. Murdoc les anunció a los dos managers que aun no harían la selección de las canciones para _Demon Days_, pero fue de lo único que 2D se enteró porque cuando Damon le estaba preguntando al bajista porque había cambiado de idea, el peliazul miró al vacío y se metió en sus propios pensamientos.

_Hoy a las 12 en punto te espero en mi Winnebago para… un bocadillo nocturno…_

La frase resonaba clara y fuerte en su mente, como si Murdoc la estuviese gritando por todo lo alto. Varias veces 2D había volteado a ver al moreno para confirmar sus sospechas, pero o estaba callado oyendo a alguien más o estaba hablando o vociferando sobre asuntos del disco que 2D olvidaba de inmediato. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj para saber cuanto le quedaba para las 12 en punto. Siete horas y media… Siete horas… seis horas y media… seis horas…

- ¿Estas bien 2D?

La voz de Jamie sacó a 2D de sus pensamientos. Todos lo estaban mirando. De inmediato, el peliazul sonrió con ingenuidad.

- Este… ¿de que estábamos hablando? Perdí el hilo de la conversación hace… umm… ¿cinco horas?

De haber sido un manga japonés, a todos les hubiera recorrido una gran gota de sudor por la nuca.

- En verdad no tienes remedio, Stu –dijo Damon, riéndose.

- Mira, en pocas palabras ya quedamos que el disco saldrá para mayo –explicó Jamie–. También que estamos de acuerdo en lanzar solo 15 canciones en el disco, y las demás con el de _D-Sides_. Decidiremos cuales vamos a lanzar en _Demon Days_ hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

- Oh… entonces me da un poco más de tiempo en pensar letras nuevas –dijo 2D, con alegría.

- Ese es el espíritu –dijo Damon.

- Bueno, creo que es todo –dijo Jamie–. Damon y yo nos vamos antes de que los zombis despierten y se les antoje un buen par de cerebros para el desayuno.

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? –preguntó Russel.

- Por el resto de la semana no tendremos reuniones –dijo Damon, lo cual alegró a los cuatro músicos, porque era martes– pero la semana que viene las tendremos a diario desde muy temprano. Por suerte no tendremos que quedarnos tanto tiempo a partir de nuestra siguiente junta, pero por las dudas, aun no hagan planes para esta semana ni para las tardes de la siguiente, a menos que sea ver películas por la tele y jugar videojuegos o para hacer las compras.

- No se preocupen, Damon-san, Jamie-san. No iremos a ningún lado –dijo Noodle.

- Los acompaño hasta la reja –dijo Murdoc.

Los dos hombres se despidieron del grupo y salieron con Murdoc hacia el cementerio, ya que era tarea del satanista el cerrar la reja de los estudios cada noche para evitar que los zombis llegaran al pueblo y al interior del edificio. 2D miró el reloj. Las seis y media. Le faltaban solo cinco horas y media. El peliazul dio un suspiro. No tenía sentido andar contando las horas faltantes una a una; eso no iba a parar el tiempo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

El agua caliente resbalaba en la piel de 2D, relajándolo por completo. Lo necesitaba. La sola idea de lo que tendría que pasar dentro de unas… ¿dos horas? ¿Una hora? lo tenia muy nervioso, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que sus nervios lo controlasen. 2D agarró un bote de shampoo y se puso un poco en el pelo, masajeando con las yemas de los dedos su cuero cabelludo. Había sentido la amenaza de una migraña llegando y había tomado ya una pastilla para evitarla. Sabía que tendría que tomar unas dos más si quería evitarla por completo, aunque el doctor le había recomendado no hacerlo, pero no le importaba. Hoy no podía darse el lujo de una migraña. El peliazul esperó a que todo el jabón y la espuma se fueran de su cuerpo y cerró las llaves del agua y salió de la regadera por una toalla. Tras haberse secado, tomó el frasco de sus pastillas y tragó un par más. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza tomar más pastillas para ir drogado, pero la desechó de inmediato. Más que nada porque solo le quedaba una pastilla más; no iba a ser lo suficiente para drogarse y bien podría ayudarlo mañana si la migraña lograba llegar. Suspirando, el vocalista empezó a vestirse. Salió de la ducha con una estela de vapor tras de si y con otra toalla en los hombros para secarse el pelo. Luego, fue a la cocina, sacó lo primero que vio del refrigerador y se lo comió antes de que llegara Russel a pedirle un poco. Cuando terminó, miró hacia el reloj. Una hora exacta. 2D se levantó de la silla y fue hacia los baños para lavarse los dientes. Después, fue hasta la sala a pasar el resto del tiempo viendo televisión, pero ni siquiera pudo prenderla. Solo se quedó ahí sentado, mirando la oscura pantalla. 2D miró el reloj. Las 11:55. El peliazul se levantó y, como movido por una fuerza sobrenatural, empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Al llegar, caminó hasta la entrada del carpark y entró. Pasó por delante del Geep hasta llegar al Winnebago de Murdoc. Se quedó parado unos segundos delante de la puerta y luego tocó.

- Soy yo, Murdoc.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

- Por un segundo pensé que no vendrías –dijo Murdoc. 2D se fijó que no llevaba puesto nada más que la ropa interior.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo –dijo el peliazul–, pero siempre cumplo mi palabra

- Me parece muy bien, 2D –dijo Murdoc, haciéndose a un lado–. Pasa, por favor.

2D suspiró y entró al Winnebago con paso decidido. Murdoc esperó a que estuviera adentro y cerró la puerta.

El peliazul miró a su alrededor y supo de inmediato que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó 2D, dándole la espala al moreno.

- Oh, no te preocupes, 2D. Yo haré todo el trabajo por ti –Murdoc lo tomó de la cintura, haciendo que volteara a verlo–. ¿Estas preparado para esto?

El peliazul se agarró los brazos de Murdoc.

- Si –susurró, y besó a Murdoc. Este respondió con lascividad el beso y no tardó en transformarlo en uno completamente lujurioso, empujando a 2D contra la pared. El peliazul se abrazó a Murdoc, buscando refugio en sus brazos, a sabiendas que este no se lo daría. Murdoc acariciaba por debajo de la ropa la piel de 2D sin dejar de morderle el cuello. El bajista tomó la orilla de la camiseta del tecladista; este levantó sus brazos y se quitó la playera. Murdoc aprovechó y lo tiró directamente al colchón, para después posarse sobre de él. 2D levantó la vista. Los ojos de Murdoc recorrían su pecho con la mirada llena de lujuria. 2D no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente ante su mirada. El moreno soltó una risita y volvió a besarlo, esta vez bruscamente. El peliazul soltó un quejido de dolor que Murdoc ignoró por completo. Empezó a lamer el cuello de su victima y a morderlo con algo de fuerza.

- Es increíble lo deliciosa que es tu piel, Stu. Tan suave al tacto…

- Murdoc…

El moreno le quitó bruscamente el pantalón y la ropa interior y empezó a besarlo de nuevo. 2D simplemente se dejó hacer… sintiendo las rudas caricias y los rasguños por toda su piel. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso. Se sentía desprotegido y completamente solo, a merced del apetito del Murdoc. Sus ojos amenazaron con empezar a llorar, pero 2D se contuvo. No iba a darle una gratificación más a Murdoc. No por el momento al menos. Se agarró de los hombros del bajista y cuando este levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, aceptó sus besos y empezó a participar en las caricias poco a poco. El moreno ya se encontraba excitado, como lo dejaba ver su miembro erguido dentro de sus bóxers.

Y no era para menos.

2D, el ingenuo y angelical vocalista de su banda, el que le aceptaba los regaños y los golpes sin reprocharle nada, se encontraba en su cama, a punto de dejarse poseer por él. Era lo único que le faltaba para tener completo control sobre 2D, y eso era lo que lo excitaba más. Frotó su miembro contra la entrada del peliazul, quien, contra su voluntad, empezaba a excitarse. Murdoc lo levantó y lo hizo sentarse frente a él.

- Ya lo has hecho antes, así que ya sabes que hacer –dijo Murdoc.

2D asintió con la cabeza. Se situó entre las piernas de Murdoc, tomó la orilla del bóxer y se lo quitó, liberando su miembro. Después, se inclinó y empezó a lamer el miembro de Murdoc con lentitud, desde los testículos hasta el glande, mordisqueándolo. 2D empezó a pasar suavemente sus labios por toda la piel del miembro de Murdoc, con lentitud, para después volver a lamerlo. Aquello se sentía como el paraíso mismo. El moreno sujetó la cabeza de 2D con una mano para hacer más profundo el contacto–. Oh, si… que boca… –el peliazul tomó el miembro de Murdoc con las dos manos y se lo metió completo en la boca, moviéndola de arriba a abajo con rapidez–. ¡Oh, si! ¡Más rápido 2D! –2D empezó a moverse con más rapidez, soltando de vez en cuando el pene de Murdoc y limitándose a lamerlo de vez en cuando–. ¡Ah, si! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! –Murdoc tomó a 2D del cabello y lo tiró contra el colchón.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ya no puedo más; necesito cogerte ya…

- ¿Qué? –2D se sonrojó violentamente– no, espera Murdoc… yo no… –ignorándolo por completo, Murdoc lo tomó de las piernas y las alzó, acomodándose entre ellas, después, empezó a empujar su miembro dentro de la estrechez de 2D–. ¡Murdoc! –los ojos de 2D se llenaron de lagrimas. Aquello había sido muy doloroso.

- ¡Oh, si! ¡Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé! ¡Eres tan estrecho!

2D se mordía los labios para no sollozar del dolor. La penetración era más fácil gracias a la saliva, pero aun así seguía siendo muy dolorosa.

- Me duele… es demasiado grande… no empujes tan fuerte, por favor… –2D sujetó las sábanas con fuerza.

- Que delicia… de haber sabido que era tan cómodo aquí adentro… –Murdoc empezó a moverse con brusquedad dentro de 2D gimiendo de placer. 2D gemía también, pero seguía llorando. Murdoc se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando las muñecas del peliazul para profundizar más las embestidas y lamer con su lengua las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos negros. El peliazul solo se limitó a mirar la cara de Murdoc. Este seguía empujando cada vez con mucho más fuerza e intensidad. 2D fue sintiendo como el dolor era remplazado poco a poco por el placer… especialmente cuando, en sus embestidas, Murdoc llegó a un punto en el interior de 2D que inició una oleada de placer que lo hizo gemir. 2D se asustó ante esas sensaciones y cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de bloquearse por completo… pero el movimiento que Murdoc hacia dentro de él era tan erótico… Murdoc lograba dominarlo y darle placer al mismo tiempo. Su rostro se sonrojó de pura vergüenza y se mordió los labios para no gemir de deleite. El moreno notó el cambio drástico en el rostro del peliazul, y más cuando este se acercó y lo besó con intensidad. Sus lenguas jugaban, tratando de dominarse, pero la batalla la ganó Murdoc; 2D solo se dejó besar, gimiendo.

- Nos estamos poniendo muy impacientes ¿eh? –susurró Murdoc, lamiendo y chupando la piel del cuello expuesto del peliazul, notando como este gemía de placer y no de dolor.

- Murdoc…

- Me preguntó ¿Qué habré hecho para conseguir que empieces a sentirte así? –el moreno redujo la velocidad de sus movimientos. El cuerpo de 2D empezó a temblar.

- Murdoc… por dios… no me tortures…

- Pero si te encanta que te torture, 2D…

Murdoc empezó a moverse con más rapidez, buscando el punto que hacia que el peliazul perdiera los estribos. Finalmente, tras unas cuantas embestidas más, lo encontró. 2D abrió los ojos y empezó a gemir aun más alto.

- ¡Murdoc! ¡Oh, cielos! –el peliazul arqueó la espalda al sentir como Murdoc empujaba contra aquel punto, liberando de nuevo aquellas oleadas de placer intenso.

- Vaya… creo que acabo de hacer un descubrimiento muy interesante…

Murdoc siguió empujando con fuerza, haciendo que 2D dejara de llorar finalmente y empezara a gemir de puro placer. Murdoc jamás había oído algo como eso. La bella voz de 2D gimiendo de pasión era un deleite.

Y lo mejor es que los gemidos de placer eran solo para él.

2D logró liberarse del agarre de Murdoc y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para acercarlo al suyo y volverlo a besar. El moreno dejó que 2D llevara las riendas del beso, pero el peliazul solo logró sostenerlo por muy poco, pues los movimientos del satanista se volvían cada vez más y más intensos, lo que finalmente terminó de romper el beso.

- ¡Murdoc! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Murdoc! –2D se abrazó del cuello de Murdoc.

- Dilo Stuart, ¡dímelo!

- ¡Más, más! ¡Oh, por el amor al cielo, más fuerte!

Murdoc empezó a reírse y empezó a moverse con más fuerza. Cegado por el placer y buscando un mayor contacto, 2D abrazó a Murdoc con sus piernas. Aprovechando esto, Murdoc abrazó a 2D y se impulsó hacia arriba, quedando ambos sentados en el colchón.

- ¡Mueve tus caderas, 2D! –exigió el moreno. El peliazul empezó a mover la cadera de arriba a abajo con rapidez–. ¡Oh, si! ¡Que delicia de estrechez!

- ¡Murdoc!

- ¡Grítalo 2D! ¡Grítalo! ¡Grítalo!

- ¡Dios, esto es tan bueno! ¡Más! ¡Más! –2D empezó a clavarle las uñas en los hombros a Murdoc.

- ¿Eres mío? ¡Responde! ¿Eres mío Stu?

- ¡Si! ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Tú eres mi dueño! ¡Oh, cielos, esto es tan bueno!

Murdoc miraba el rostro sudoroso de 2D. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, gimiendo sonoramente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, entre la vergüenza y el placer y la cabeza hacia atrás por todas las sensaciones que lo invadían.

"_Tan tierno"_

- ¡Muévete con más rapidez!

- ¡Murdoc! ¡Oh, Murdoc!

- ¡Vamos 2D! ¡Entiérrame las uñas!

2D hizo caso de lo que le pidió Murdoc y empezó a presionar sus uñas contra la piel de Murdoc, arañándolo, hasta que este empezó a sangrar. El moreno, a su vez, mordió a 2D con fuerza en su hombro, sosteniéndolo mientras lamía la sangre. Esto solo logró excitarlos un poco más.

- ¡Más! ¡Creo que me voy a volver loco! ¡Murdoc!

- ¡Si, si! ¡Gime para mí! ¡Grita para mi, 2D! ¡Grita!

- ¡Me vengo! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Murdoc! –2D se agarró con más fuerza de los hombros de Murdoc.

- ¡Si, si! ¡SI! ¡Stuart!

Murdoc empujó más contra el cuerpo de 2D hasta que finalmente ambos sintieron una oleada de placer inmensa. Ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, gritando de placer. 2D se dejó caer contra el colchón, sintiendo como el moreno caía encima suyo, respirando con la misma dificultad que él. Por un rato solo se pudo oír la respiración agitada de ambos. Murdoc se levantó con dificultad y salió del interior de 2D.

- Mgh… –2D gruñó al sentir como Murdoc salía de dentro suyo y como empezaba a lamer la sangre que manaba de sus heridas.

- Sabe a pollo –bromeó el bajista, mientras seguía lamiendo el hombro del peliazul.

2D miró su mano llena de sangre.

- Murdoc, tu sangre es más oscura que la mía –dijo 2D, gimiendo bajito por los lengüetazos. Abrió la boca y empezó a lamerse las puntas de los dedos con lentitud.

- Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a volver a excitarme, 2D.

El vocalista dio un ultimo lengüetazo y empezó a buscar donde limpiarse la mano. No podía hacerlo en la sábana. Murdoc lo mataría. Al no encontrar nada más, decidió limpiarse la mano en la pared. El peliazul se dio la vuelta en el colchón y plasmó su mano en la pared. Una mano morena se puso sobre la suya.

- ¿Murdoc?

- Te dije que si hacías eso me ibas a excitar, 2D –dijo Murdoc, pegándose al peliazul–. Adivina que: lo lograste.

- Pero yo no…

- No hay pero que valga –dijo Murdoc, metiendo un par de dedos dentro de la entrada de 2D.

- ¡Ah…!

- Vamos 2D, compláceme una vez más… –susurró el moreno, sacando sus dedos y acercando la punta de su pene al ano de 2D, entrando con lentitud dentro de él.

- S-si…

Murdoc empezó un movimiento de vaivén dentro del interior de 2D, quien empezó a gemir de placer de nuevo. Por el resto de la noche, no se oyeron más ruidos que el de gemidos y gritos de placer, seguidos de respiraciones agitadas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Notas de la autora: ¡Finalmente, lo que tods estaban esperando: 2D y Murdoc ya tuvieron sexo! ¿Que pasará ahora con la relación de estos dos ya que han llegado a tales extremos? Para saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo este fic, que, efectivamente, tendrá más escenas picantes._

_Chics, no olviden que los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de imágenes slash de Gorillaz. Búsquenlas, que no se van a arrepentir._

_Desgraciadamente tengo que decir que nada de esto me pertenece; estos hermosos personajes son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. Yo solo los tomé prestados para esta locura mía. ¿Qué nos tendrán deparado estos dos genios dementes para la Fase 3 de Gorillaz?_

**Stein:** Espero que estés completamente satisfecha con este capitulo (aun con los párrafos grandes), y si, pronto veremos aun MÁS.

**jhoker:** Bueno, espero que esto te haga sentir satisfecha (al menos por el momento) y en cuanto a lo de que a 2D acabará por gustarle… bueno, va por buen camino, ¿Qué no? xD

**Asuka Yagami:** ¡Asuka Yagami me lee! Gracias ¿eh? Y si, a veces cuando puedo leo tus fics, lo único es que no me gusta demasiado cuando el autor también se transforma en personaje, pero tampoco puedo decir demasiado de esto porque yo también lo he hecho y debo admitir que es muy divertido xD


	4. A bite or a kiss? Murdoc s love bite

_¡Y estamos de vuelta! Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuvo una buena razón; me explico más adelante así que vamos de una vez a nuestra historia._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Capítulo 4: A bite or a kiss? (Murdoc´s love bite)

Murdoc se revolvió en su cama, despertando con pereza. Vio de reojo el reloj; las 9 en punto. Se dio la vuelta para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo cuando sus ojos vieron un espectáculo inimaginable.

2D, totalmente desnudo y durmiendo con tranquilidad en su cama, apenas cubierto por la sábana de algodón egipcio (1), con marcas de mordidas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo y la mano derecha manchada con algo de sangre. Murdoc se levantó un poco y miró el trasero del vocalista; había una mancha larga blanquecina con toques de rojo que salía desde la entrada de 2D.

El satanista jamás se había excitado tan rápido. Con lentitud, le quitó la sabana a 2D y se puso encima de el, con las manos a los lados, cuidando no despertarlo. Posicionó su miembro justo en aquella entrada y empezó a penetrarlo con suavidad. El peliazul abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Murdoc…

- Shhh… solo déjate hacer, Stu…

El peliazul miró a su compañero de banda, algo confundido y aun soñoliento. Murdoc le miraba con deseo. Al principio no recordó que era lo que había pasado, pero la penetración hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran lentamente. El moreno empezó con embestidas lentas y profundas para despertar a 2D sin asustarlo demasiado y hacerlo entrar en el éxtasis de inmediato. Cuando los gemidos del peliazul empezaron a incrementarse poco a poco, los movimientos de Murdoc se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y salvajes.

- ¡Murdoc! ¡Murdoc! –el peliazul se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno.

- Pídemelo, 2D –susurró Murdoc, en su oído.

- ¡Más fuerte, por favor…! –el rostro del vocalista se sonrojó, justamente como había estado todas las veces que le había penetrado.

- Como desees…

Murdoc empezó a embestir con más fuerza y profundidad, tocando el punto en el que 2D se sentía volar en el cielo. Este gemía cada vez más y más fuerte, completamente ciego de placer, sin importarle si alguien llegaba a oírlos.

- ¡Dios, Murdoc!

- Déjame ver como te corres por mi, Stu…

- ¡Ah…! ¡Ah! ¡AH! –2D echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo fuertemente mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Al sentir como el ano de 2D estrechaba su miembro, Murdoc empujó más fuerte y se corrió dentro de peliazul. Ambos cayeron en el colchón, aun unidos. Murdoc salió del interior del peliazul y se acostó en el colchón, tratando de recuperar la normalidad de sus respiraciones.

- ¿Qué horas son? –preguntó 2D.

- Las 9 –dijo Murdoc.

- Sería mejor que me vaya ahora, antes de que descubran que estuve aquí toda la noche –susurró 2D, tratando de levantarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Temes que Noodle y Russel se enteren que pasamos toda la noche aquí, teniendo una noche de placentero sexo consensual?

- Murdoc, tú me obligaste a hacer esto –dijo 2D, sentándose con dificultad. Sentía una gran molestia en donde la espalda perdía su honorífico nombre–. Esto no fue consensual en todo sentido. Lo acepté por chantaje.

- Puede que haya sido obligado al principio –dijo Murdoc, levantándose y agarrando a 2D de las muñecas por detrás– pero no me vas a negar que al final disfrutaste cada segundo en el que te penetraba.

- ¡E-eso no es cierto! –2D empezó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre de Murdoc.

- ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas, Stu? Tu lengua jugueteando con la mía, tus labios sobre los míos, tus uñas arañando mis hombros…

- ¡Eso fue por reflejo!

- ¿Entonces también fue un reflejo tus gemidos de placer? ¿Y que me dices cuando me pediste que me moviera más rápido dentro de ti y gritaste que yo era tu dueño?

- ¡No es verdad!

- Oh, pero claro que lo es, Stu…

- ¡Déjame ir! –el peliazul se deshizo del agarre y, tomando su ropa, abrió la puerta del Winnebago y salió corriendo. Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta desde adentro, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta; trató de mantenerse en pie, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas y empezó a deslizarse hacia el piso–. No… no es cierto… no es verdad… no me gustó en lo absoluto… yo no lo disfruté… tu… tu me obligaste, Murdoc… yo no… –sentado en el piso, 2D ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Condenada porquería de mierda… –Murdoc no paraba de golpear las llaves y la pared de la regadera del baño de su Winnebago. A los pocos minutos, un sonido se oyó y el agua empezó a caer en la regadera–. Ah, eso está mejor –dijo el moreno, sintiendo caer el agua en su cuerpo.

A pesar de lo que muchos creían, Murdoc no estaba tan peleado con el baño. El solía bañarse en días excesivamente calidos, cuando el grupo iba a dar un concierto, cuando iban a un evento social o a una firma de autógrafos. Más que nada por si lograba llevarse a casa a alguna chica. No quería que dijeran que tenía una higiene pésima; no… eso lo haría menos popular con las chicas. Después del sexo, solía darse solamente un regaderazo rápido en la regadera de su Winnebago, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. El moreno sonreía mientras sentía caer el agua. Haberse acostado con 2D había sido algo… completamente diferente a todas sus experiencias sexuales anteriores; tal vez debido a que se había acostado con mujeres exclusivamente. Como quiera que fuese, Murdoc se sentía completamente satisfecho tras esa noche de sexo. A pesar de su obvia inexperiencia, 2D era un excelente amante y estaba dispuesto a divertirse con aquel delgado cuerpo cuantas veces pudiese, porque a Stu le había gustado, por más que dijera que no. Era solo su orgullo herido el que se negaba a aceptarlo, pero ya se encargaría Murdoc de eliminar ese pequeño obstáculo.

Un rechinido de metal se oyó. Murdoc abrió los ojos y puso atención. El sonido se repitió y luego se oyeron unos pasos lejanos.

- Dios… gracias… –susurró una voz, afuera del Winnebago.

Otro rechinido de metal se oyó y luego el silencio regresó al carpark. El moreno rió por lo bajo.

- Muy poco acorde, 2D.

El bajista salió de la regadera, cerrando la llave. Tomó un pantalón de una pila de ropa que tenia en el piso, se lo puso, y salió del Winnebago. Como esperó, el peliazul no se encontraba en el piso. Muy seguramente se había ocultado en algún sitio, esperando que Murdoc jamás le encontrara, pero tendría que salir de su escondite en algún momento. El bajista fue a la cocina, tomó una manzana verde del refrigerador y fue hacia el cuarto de juegos para pasar el rato.

- Hallo, Murdoc-san –saludó Noodle, mientras jugaba en la consola. A su lado, había un envase vacío de fideos.

- Buenos días, muñeca –dijo Murdoc, revolviéndole el cabello a la japonesa mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana.

- ¿Haz visto a 2D-san? –preguntó Noodle–. Me dijo que me enseñaría un par de trucos para pasar de nivel antes de los ensayos, pero no lo he visto.

- ¿Buscaste en su cuarto?

- Si, pero no estaba ahí. De hecho parecía que ni siquiera había pasado la noche en su habitación.

La niña estaba tan preocupada por el peliazul que ni se dio cuenta de las heridas que el moreno tenia en el hombro.

- Ha de estar por ahí –dijo Murdoc, tranquilizando a la japonesa.

- Seguramente –dijo Noodle, regresando su completa atención a su juego. Murdoc miró a Noodle jugar mientras se terminaba su manzana. La chiquilla no podía imaginar siquiera que el "pobre" vocalista había pasado toda la noche con él. Y todo gracias a ella–. ¡Si, finalmente! –Noodle saltó del sillón; había vencido a su oponente.

- Te voy a comprar un videojuego nuevo –dijo Murdoc, tirando en el suelo el hueso de su manzana.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? –preguntó la japonesa.

- Solo porque si –dijo el moreno, saliendo del salón, dejando atrás a una pensativa Noodle.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Mierda! ¿En donde están Noodle y 2D? ¡Hace quince minutos que debimos comenzar el ensayo! –gritó Murdoc.

- Tranquilízate, hombre –pidió Russel–. Noodle ha de seguir jugando y Stu… emm… ya estará ya por venir. A lo mejor se quedó dormido o algo así.

- ¡Gomenasai! –dijo Noodle, entrando corriendo al estudio–. Me quedé jugando y no vi la hora.

- ¿Y 2D? –preguntó un furibundo Murdoc.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no ha llegado aun? –preguntó Noodle.

- ¡Me llevan todos los diablos! –gritó Murdoc, pateando una bocina; justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó; Noodle iba a contestar, pero el moreno se le adelantó–. ¿¡Bueno!?

- Te agarré en mal momento ¿verdad? –era la voz de Damon.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Damon? Estábamos por iniciar el ensayo –gritó Murdoc.

- Solo quería avisarles que van a tener una sesión de fotos para lo del disco a finales del mes –dijo Damon.

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues gracias por el dato! –Murdoc colgó el teléfono.

- ¡Hombre, ya cálmate! –dijo Russel.

- Voy a buscar a 2D –dijo Murdoc, saliendo del estudio–. Ustedes quédense aquí.

- ¡Murdoc-san! –gritó Noodle, tratando de llamar su atención. El bajista solo la ignoró–. No seas muy rudo con 2D-san…

- Aunque lo hubiera oído, dudo que te hubiera hecho caso, Noodle –dijo Russel.

- ¿Por qué Murdoc-san siempre tiene que maltratar a 2D-san? –se preguntó Noodle, sentándose en una silla–. ¿Y porque 2D-san siempre le soporta todo?

- No tengo la más mínima idea –dijo Russel, sentándose junto a la princesa japonesa.

Mientras, Murdoc buscaba al peliazul en todos los cuartos del piso de arriba por segunda vez, por si se le había ocurrido subir en algún momento en el que el buscaba en los corredores. Bajó de nuevo a la planta baja y empezó a buscarlo de nuevo. Finalmente, lo encontró sentado en el piso de uno de los cuartos vacíos.

- ¡Murdoc! –2D se puso de pie inmediatamente, temeroso.

- ¡Imbécil! –el moreno lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le pegó un puñetazo; luego, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la puerta–. ¡Al menos se hombre para enfrentarme cara a cara!

- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó 2D, tratando de zafarse del agarre del bajista.

- ¡Afróntalo de una vez, idiota! –gritó Murdoc, mirando al peliazul–. Ayer fuiste a mi Winnebago; forzado o no, tuvimos sexo varias veces y te gustó. Punto.

- ¡N-no es verdad! –dijo 2D–. ¡No me gustó!

Murdoc lanzó a 2D contra la pared de la habitación; por el golpe, el peliazul se desorientó, cosa que el moreno aprovechó para acorralarlo contra la pared.

- En verdad que eres testarudo –dijo Murdoc, antes de besarlo por la fuerza. 2D intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo; el bajista era más fuerte que el. Como pudo, hizo a un lado su cara y rompió el beso.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No… –dijo Murdoc, besando su cuello y tomando las muñecas de 2D con una mano, alzándolas por sobre su cabeza, y acariciando sus tetillas por debajo de la tela de su camiseta, mientras le lamía la herida de la mejilla.

- Por favor…–el peliazul empezaba a excitarse.

- Como si de verdad quisieras que te soltara –dijo Murdoc, mientras acariciaba una tetilla con su pulgar y lamía el cuello del vocalista con lentitud, para exaspéralo.

- Déjame ir –gimió 2D, sonrojándose ante el contacto.

- Ya te dije que no… –dijo Murdoc, metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del peliazul, deslizándola dentro de su ropa interior y acariciando la cercanía de su entrada.

- ¡Murdoc!

El bajista separó sus labios del cuello de 2D y los acercó a su rostro. El vocalista deshizo el espacio entre ellos y besó con impaciencia a Murdoc. El moreno correspondió el beso, mientras sus dedos seguían jugueteando cerca del ano de 2D y acariciaba las tetillas de su compañero con la otra mano. El peliazul se dejó llevar de nuevo por las sensaciones; su rostro estaba rojo de pasión y empezó a hacer más desesperado el beso.

Murdoc sacó sus manos de donde estaban y rompió el contacto; miró el rostro sonrojado de 2D, mientras este respiraba con dificultad. El vocalista abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de Murdoc.

- ¿Vez que si lo disfrutas, Stu-Pot? –susurró el moreno.

En ese momento, 2D fue conciente que Murdoc ya lo había soltado, y que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del satanista.

- Murdoc… yo…

- Lo sé –dijo él–. Soy _**tan**_ irresistible… –besó de nuevo a su compañero de banda–. No puedo dejarte en estas condiciones antes del ensayo, ¿o si?

El bajista le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior al peliazul y empezó a masturbarlo.

- ¡Murdoc!

- Déjate llevar, Stu… –susurró el bajista, besando a 2D en los labios por unos segundos, y abrazándolo de la cintura con su mano libre. Este se agarró con fuerza de los hombros del moreno y cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras gemía de placer ante lo que le estaba haciendo.

- ¡Murdoc, voy a correrme! –gimió 2D.

- Hazlo –dijo el moreno, mirando el rostro de su compañero.

2D se abrazó al cuerpo de Murdoc y eyaculó en su mano, mientras ahogaba un gemido de placer, besando al bajista en los labios. El moreno dejó que el peliazul se apoyara en su cuerpo mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Tras un rato, lo apoyó contra la pared y buscó algo con que limpiarse la mano. Mientras, el vocalista no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado tan solo unos segundos atrás. De nuevo había caído.

- ¡Eh! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? Te recuerdo que tenemos ensayo, Face-ache –dijo Murdoc, tirando al piso un pedazo de papel que tenia en la mano y abriendo la puerta de la habitación

- Voy –dijo 2D, subiéndose los pantalones y lo bóxers.

- Apúrate –dijo Murdoc, dejando atrás al vocalista.

El peliazul se subió rápidamente el cierre y alcanzó a Murdoc, mientras este prendía un cigarrillo. 2D no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Por qué le hacia eso? ¿Qué no bastaba con que tuviese que acostarse con él? ¿Para que quería que admitiera que le gustaba?

- Murdoc yo…

- Lo encontré –dijo Murdoc, tras abrir la puerta de la cocina del estudio de una patada.

- 2D-san ¿estas bien? –preguntó Noodle, poniéndose de pie y mirando la mejilla a 2D.

- Ah ¿lo dices por esto? –preguntó 2D, tocándose la herida de la mejilla–. En verdad no es nada, Noodle, estoy bien.

- No saliste limpio de esta ¿eh? –le preguntó Russel a Murdoc.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu hombro –dijo Russel, apuntando a su hombro derecho del moreno. Murdoc miró hacia el punto que le señalaba Russel. Algunos puntos rojos salían de la camiseta de Murdoc, justo donde estaban los profundos arañazos que le había hecho 2D la noche anterior.

El peliazul se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Esto? No es nada –dijo Murdoc, tocando su hombro–. El Face-ache me empujó como reflejo y debí haberme raspado con la caída.

- Oh –dijo simplemente Noodle.

- Muy bien, dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos con el ensayo –dijo Murdoc, tomando su bajo y conectándolo a una bocina.

- ¿Con cual empezamos? –preguntó 2D, tomando el micrófono.

- _Rock it_ –dijo el bajista, mientras Noodle conectaba su guitarra y se la ponía al hombro y Russel se sentaba frente a su batería.

- Muy bien –dijo 2D, acercando su sintetizador y prendiéndolo.

- Una… dos… ¡tres! –dijo Murdoc.

El sonido pregrabado de la canción empezó a sonar. A los siete segundos, se le unió la batería de Russel y el teclado de 2D, seguido de la guitarra de Noodle y el bajo de Murdoc.

_I'm walking to the surface,  
blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (collapse)  
I'm drinking too much blah, blah,  
blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (fall out)  
I'm feeling really blah, blah,  
I want to blah, blah, blah (collapse)  
And in the end it means I blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (defend)  
_

_I pulled myself together,  
blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (watch out)  
I didn't mean to breach it, but I blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (collapse)  
Don't you step too close, or I'll blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (break up)  
Stick it up your nose, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (the end)_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Muchas horas después, ya que Murdoc se había sentido _algo_ satisfecho con los resultados del ensayo, los cuatro salieron directo a la sala. Era una suerte que Russel hubiese pedido sándwiches a "Subterráneos" antes del ensayo para que se los enviaran hasta la tarde. Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando finalmente cada uno tomó los sándwiches que quiso y se sentó a comer. Murdoc tomó uno de carne y cero vegetales y fue a cerciorarse que las puertas del cementerio estuvieran bien cerradas.

- Hoy fue un día cansado –dijo Noodle, mordiendo su sándwich.

- Si… –2D mordisqueaba su tercer sándwich, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en tan pocas horas. Aun no podía creerlo del todo.

- ¿2D-san, estas bien? –preguntó Noodle–. Has estado comportándote extraño todo el día.

- Noodle tiene razón –dijo Russel, comiendo dos sándwiches a la vez–. Has estado como ido todo el tiempo. Digo, siempre estás ido, pero esta vez te has excedido.

- ¿Ah, si? En verdad no me había fijado –2D sonrió con inocencia–. Estoy bien, chicos, no se preocupen.

- Si insistes… –dijo Russel.

2D puso su sándwich sobre una servilleta.

- Voy al baño –dijo 2D.

- ¡Hey, D! ¿Puedo comerme eso que dejaste? –preguntó Russel.

- Si, claro Russ. Ya no tengo más hambre.

- ¡Gracias, hombre! –Russel tomó lo que quedaba del sándwich y se lo metió completo a la boca.

- ¡Russel-san, esos modales! –gritó Noodle.

- Oh… lo siento, Noodle –se disculpó Russel, con la boca llena.

2D sonrió mientras entraba al ascensor. La vida no era lo mismo sin sus compañeros de banda y eso lo había notado desde el primer día en el que había regresado a la casa de sus padres. Le gustaba mucho la vida que tenia con el grupo y no quería que nada la destruyera, aunque significara hacer todo lo que tuvo que hacer. El peliazul entró al baño, observando por todos lados. El pequeño demonio que solía estar ahí no se encontraba por ningún lado. Animado por esto, entró en uno de los cubículos; justo cuando estaba terminando, oyó el ruido de la puerta.

- Espero que no sea ese demonio –susurró, jalando la cadena.

- Es algo mucho peor, Stu –dijo una voz, entrando al cubículo y cerrándolo.

- ¡Murdoc! –2D casi se hubiera caído al inodoro de no ser porque había puesto la tapa.

- El mismo –dijo Murdoc, agarrando al peliazul de las muñecas–. Cuando volvía del cementerio te vi entrando al baño y eso hizo que se me antojara hacerlo aquí.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera, no podemos hacerlo aquí, alguien podría oírnos! –dijo el vocalista, mientras el moreno lo acorralaba contra uno de los paneles.

- Eso es exactamente lo que lo hace tan excitante, 2D –susurró Murdoc, acallando cualquier tipo de queja con sus labios, besando bruscamente al peliazul. El vocalista trató de zafarse, pero el bajista lo abrazó de la cintura y lo obligó a sentarse con sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían con lentitud el cuerpo de 2D por debajo de la ropa. Este, resignado de que no podría ganarle a Murdoc, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar de nuevo, sintiendo como el miembro de Murdoc empezaba a erguirse justo debajo de donde el estaba sentado.

- Murdoc… por favor… –el vocalista se abrazó del cuerpo de Murdoc, mientras este le lamía el cuello, sosteniendo el delgado cuerpo con una mano y acariciando el ano del peliazul con los dedos de la otra.

- Tus reacciones solo hace que me excite más, Face-ache –susurró Murdoc, moviendo su cadera, haciendo que 2D sintiera como su miembro se había erguido por completo, haciéndolo gemir–. Lo sientes, ¿verdad?

- S-si… –2D bajó la mirada, entre avergonzado y sonrojado.

- Pues ahora tienes que hacer algo para remediarlo –dijo Murdoc, levantando el rostro del vocalista por el mentón–. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Si –dijo 2D, besando a Murdoc por unos segundos y bajándose de sus piernas.

Sonrojado, el peliazul se arrodilló frente a Murdoc, abriéndole la bragueta y sacando su miembro. Acto seguido, le lamió el glande y luego se lo metió completo a la boca.

- Eso es… –Murdoc acariciaba los sedosos cabellos azules de 2D con su mano, mientras que con la otra jalaba su camiseta para ver sus cicatrices. El vocalista se movía lentamente, tratando de brindarle el mayor placer posible a Murdoc. 2D empezó a lamer con suavidad los testículos del moreno–. 2D… creo que lamentablemente no voy a sentirme completamente satisfecho solo con eso…

El peliazul se detuvo por unos segundos y miró los ojos de Murdoc, que le devolvieron la mirada plenamente convencidos.

- Está bien… –susurró 2D, sonrojado. El peliazul le bajó por completo el pantalón al moreno hasta el piso; luego se puso de pie y se bajó el short que traía puesto y su bóxer. Los puso sobre el papel higiénico y luego se acercó y puso sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo del moreno. Murdoc lo tomó de la cintura y 2D empezó a acomodarse sobre el miembro del bajista con lentitud–. Mgh…

- Con calma… –susurró Murdoc, mientras 2D se acomodaba lentamente.

- Murdoc… –el vocalista puso sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno para ayudarse con la penetración; tras unos segundos, sintió los testículos de Murdoc en su trasero. El peliazul jadeaba por el esfuerzo y por el placer. Murdoc sonrió ampliamente y empezó a embestir el interior de 2D; este gimió por el movimiento, pero luego trató de contenerse como podía.

- Gime más alto, Stu.

- No… alguien podría oír…

- Que lo oigan –dijo Murdoc, besando al peliazul.

- No… ¡Ah! –a pesar de sus esfuerzo, 2D no podía evitar gemir alto cada cierta vez. El placer estaba cegando su sentido común de nuevo y no podía permitírselo. Russel o Noodle podrían oírlo.

- ¿Murdoc? –la voz de Russel se oyó fuera del baño–. ¿Estas aquí?

- Mierda… –susurró Murdoc; espantado, 2D trató de levantarse, pero este lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. El movimiento hizo que el vocalista tuviera que morderse los labios para no gemir. Este subió sus piernas y abrazó con ellas el torso de Murdoc; el moreno siguió moviéndose contra el cuerpo de 2D, como si nada pasara. El peliazul se tapó la boca con las dos manos para evitar que un gemido lo delatase.

- ¿Murdoc? –Russel abrió la puerta del baño y entró.

- Estoy aquí –dijo Murdoc, aun moviéndose y mirando como 2D intentaba ahogar sus gemidos–. ¿Qué pasa, Russel?

- Está Jamie en el teléfono –dijo Russel; los pies del baterista aparecieron fuera del cubículo–. Quiere hablar contigo sobre no se que cosa de una sesión de fotos.

- Ah, es cierto –Murdoc sonreía al ver como el pobre peliazul seguía aguantándose las ganas de gemir a todo pulmón mientras el moreno embestía dentro de su cuerpo–. Dile que le hablo yo en la mañana.

- Dice que necesita hablar contigo ahora mismo –insistió Russel.

- ¡Con un carajo, Russ! ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener un momento de intimidad en el baño?

Aquello había tenido un doble sentido completamente intencionado.

- Esta bien, hombre, no te enojes; yo le digo –los pies de Russel se movieron, alejándose del cubículo y saliendo del baño. Sus pasos se oyeron por el pasillo hasta que abrió la puerta y salió al lobby.

- Ya puedes liberarlo, 2D –susurró Murdoc, tomando las manos del peliazul y quitándolas de su boca. El labio inferior del vocalista sangraba; al parecer se había mordido con fuerza en su intento de no delatarse. El moreno se acercó y lamió su herida–. Puedes gemir todo cuanto quieras, Stu… quiero oírlo…

2D gimió cuando Murdoc lo besó y empezó a moverse con mayor intensidad. El mismo empezó a mover su cadera contra la de Murdoc con rapidez. Cuando Murdoc liberó sus labios, 2D empezó a gemir con fuerza, como desquitando todo lo que había aguantado.

- ¡Murdoc! –2D cerró sus ojos–. ¡Esto es tan bueno…!

- Stu… –Murdoc lamía el cuello del peliazul mientras acariciaba su piel por debajo de la ropa.

- ¡Más, más! ¡Eres muy bueno!

- Lo sé… –susurró Murdoc, antes de besar al peliazul y seguir embistiéndolo con fuerza.

- ¡Ah, ah, ah! –2D rompió el beso y se abrazó a Murdoc–. ¡Me corro, me corro!

- ¡Yo también! –dijo Murdoc, sintiendo como le faltaba poco para llegar a su limite.

- ¡Murdoc!

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. 2D se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Murdoc, aun abrazándose, mientras jadeaban para recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. Murdoc agarró a 2D de los hombros para separarlo de su cuerpo y después lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

- Dilo –ordenó el moreno.

2D volvió a sonrojarse.

- Me gustó –admitió 2D, por fin–; me gustó mucho Murdoc.

- Así me gusta –susurró Murdoc, acercando el rostro de 2D al suyo y besándolo brevemente–. ¿Te apetece seguir esto en el Winnebago?

- Si… si quiero –dijo 2D, antes de besar a Murdoc de nuevo.

- Perfecto –dijo el moreno–. Ponte de pie.

2D puso sus piernas en el piso y se puso de pie con dificultad. Tras tambalearse unos segundos, se pudo poner de pie por completo; abrió la puerta del cubículo y tras cerciorarse que nadie estaba ahí, salió y empezó a ponerse de nuevo el short. El moreno se levantó del inodoro y se subió los pantalones.

- Estoy listo –dijo 2D.

Murdoc prendió un cigarro y abrió la puerta del baño.

- Vamos, pues –dijo el moreno.

- Si…

El peliazul caminó hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo. Murdoc miró el cubículo una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta y sonrió con perversidad.

Cubículo numero 3. El mismo donde Russel lo había encontrado a él y a Paula teniendo relaciones sexuales. (2)

A veces la vida está llena de sorpresas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

2D abrió los ojos y miró su reloj, las 10 de la mañana; era tarde, pero no le importó. Se quedó ahí, viendo al techo. No podía creer todo lo que le había pasado en esos días. De ser el esclavo "oral" de Murdoc en una escala mayor, ahora era su esclavo sexual, por decirlo así. Uno no podía decir que era esclavo sexual cuando todo lo que pasaba era por mutuo consentimiento y las dos partes lo disfrutaban. Era una parte de sus sexualidad que 2D nunca había pensado que iba a explorar, pero como Murdoc le había dicho una vez, la vida esta llena de sorpresas.

Pero… ¿Qué eran Murdoc y 2D? 2D no era el esclavo sexual de Murdoc, pero tampoco podía decir que era su pareja o su compañero; eso implicaba tener sentimientos que Murdoc no sentía, y ya lo había dejado en claro. A lo mucho sentía cierto respeto por 2D como músico, como el propio peliazul había sentido por el moreno al principio, pero no creía que fuese más, a pesar de que ahora pasaran varios momentos del día en situaciones demasiado intimas en lugares poco privados, como la mesa de la cocina, el estudio, en el elevador o en el Geep. Muchas veces el bajista había tratado de que los descubrieran en algún momento íntimo, pero 2D se las arreglaba para hacer que Murdoc se arrepintiera y deseara total privacidad para sus encuentros. Con Murdoc, Stu había probado muchas cosas nuevas, algunas más escalofriantes que otras, pero al final, increíblemente placenteras. El peliazul nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho con su vida sexual.

Pero la pregunta importante aquí era ¿Qué era Murdoc para 2D ahora?

- ¡De pie Face-ache! –la puerta del cuarto de 2D se abrió de una patada, dejando entrar a Murdoc, que como siempre, solo traía puesta una pieza de ropa interior–. Ya casi es la hora del ensayo y tú aquí durmiendo como un rey.

- Ya iba a levantarme –dijo 2D, poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño a lavarse la cara y hacer otras cosas más.

- Como sea, apúrate –dijo Murdoc, saliendo del cuarto– hoy tenemos ensayo hasta la noche.

- ¿De nuevo? –el peliazul asomó su cabeza desde el baño–. Murdoc, hemos ensayado como locos estos días. ¡Incluso no hemos hecho nada con tanta regularidad!

- ¿Quieres callarte, idiota? –gritó el bajista prendiendo un cigarro.

- Perdón.

- Como sea –dijo Murdoc–; hoy hay que ensayar más porque mañana hay sesión de fotos todo el día.

- Aun así no veo porque tanto ensayo –dijo 2D, mientras jalaba la cadena y se lavaba las manos–; tenemos todas las canciones nuevas completamente perfeccionadas.

- Hoy vamos a ensayar las viejas –dijo Murdoc, saliendo del cuarto del peliazul.

- ¿Cómo _Clint Eastwood_? –preguntó el peliazul, tomando su camiseta y siguiendo a Murdoc.

- Va a ser muy difícil hacerlo sin Del, pero supongo que podemos intentarlo –dijo el moreno, entrando a la Winnebago.

- Russ me dijo que el y Del habían hecho una grabación de su parte hace mucho tiempo –dijo 2D, entrando también–. Dijo algo así que Del había previsto que algo podría pasarle. Igual y podemos invitar a alguien para cantarla con nosotros.

- No es mala idea, Face-ache –dijo Murdoc, poniéndose unos pantalones y buscando una camisa. Ya estaba harto de que Noodle le estuviera gritando todos los días que se pusiera ropa.

2D se puso su camisa y se sentó en la cama de Murdoc, observando a su alrededor. La huella de sangre que había dejado después de su primer encuentro con Murdoc seguía ahí. Sonrió levemente y puso su mano sobre la mancha roja.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –preguntó Murdoc.

- No tan viejos como esa camiseta –le respondió 2D. Murdoc se había puesto su vieja camiseta gris.

- Je, je –Murdoc hizo a un lado al tecladista para sentarse donde estaba él.

- ¿Por qué no la has quitado aun? –preguntó 2D.

- Me hace recordar cosas buenas –dijo Murdoc, tomando al otro del mentón y besándolo. 2D cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso. Era la primera vez que Murdoc le besaba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo. El peliazul sintió que por primera vez se sonrojaba de pena y no de placer. Murdoc sonrió maliciosamente al sentir como 2D se aturdía con el beso; lamió sus labios suavemente, disfrutando el estremecimiento del peliazul, para seguir besándolo lentamente. 2D se agarró con fuerza de la sábana. Murdoc separó sus labios de los del peliazul y sonrió.

- Nos emocionamos, ¿eh? –preguntó el moreno, sonriendo con perversidad.

- Murdoc… eh… ¿podrías besarme de nuevo…? –preguntó 2D, tímidamente.

- ¿Por? –el bajista se sorprendió por la petición.

- Es que… –el vocalista estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas–… m-me… me gusta cuando me besas así…

Por más cursi que sonara, la cara que tenia 2D era lo más tierno que había visto Murdoc en mucho tiempo.

El bajista no dijo nada; solo sonrió y acercó su rostro al de 2D; este cerró los ojos y cortó el espacio entre el y Murdoc, besándolo con suavidad. El peliazul disfrutó de cada segundo.

- ¿Feliz? –preguntó Murdoc.

- Si… muchas gracias, Murdoc… –dijo 2D, con una sonrisa.

Murdoc miró por unos segundos al peliazul antes de agarrarlo de la camisa y besarlo con furia, tirándolo contra el colchón. Rápidamente, le abrió los pantalones al vocalista y se los sacó, junto con el bóxer, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo frente a su compañero de banda.

- ¿Murdoc? –2D miraba sorprendido y sonrojado al bajista mientras este se desabrochaba el pantalón.

- Mmm… yo creo que aun tenemos tiempo para un poco de… diversión rápida… –dijo el moreno.

- Pero…

- Shhh… –susurró Murdoc, entrando de nuevo en aquella estrechez

- Ah… m-mas profundo… –2D empezó a temblar de placer al sentir como el moreno lo penetraba.

- Gime para mi, Stu –susurró Murdoc.

2D le respondió jadeando levemente con cada embestida que sintió dentro de si.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Varios minutos después, la puerta del Winnebago se abrió, dejando salir a Murdoc y a 2D, acomodándose la ropa.

- ¿Porque hicimos eso tan de pronto? –preguntó el vocalista, subiéndose a toda prisa el pantalón.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, Face-ache –dijo Murdoc, mirando al peliazul por sobre su hombro mientras prendía un cigarro–; hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos con tanta regularidad.

2D se puso rojo como un semáforo.

- Este… yo…

- Apurémonos –dijo el moreno, saliendo del carpark.

- ¡Espérame! –pidió el peliazul, corriendo tras su compañero de banda y líder.

2D no entendía nada. Entender muchas cosas no era nada nuevo para él, de hecho, le frustraba bastante el estar consciente de eso, pero algo le decía que ni con todo su intelecto intacto podría entender esa situación. ¿Por qué le permitía a Murdoc hacerle todo eso? ¿Realmente era por Noodle o había algo más, enterrado tan profundo como el camino para llegar al Hell Hole? (3) ¿Era porque le satisfacía, a pesar de que evidentemente el moreno solo lo utilizaba aun más de lo acostumbrado? ¿Era porque últimamente Murdoc parecía tomarlo más en cuenta durante cada encuentro y se preocupaba _algo_ porque 2D también sintiera placer, aunque fuera porque eso le excitaba más? ¿Era por el cariño y admiración que le había tenido todos esos años? ¿Era por temor a romper a la familia que era Gorillaz? 2D no podía responder a esas preguntas, y lo peor era que el mismo era el que las provocaba y eso era lo que lo frustraba más. Podía pasar las horas pensando en eso y terminar haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito porque seguía con la frustración de siempre. Lo único que lo consolaba era saber que cualquiera estaría en la misma situación.

Lo malo es que sentía que a pesar de eso, sentía que si su cerebro estuviera bien tendría más oportunidad de responderse todas esas preguntas durante todo ese tiempo y sin tener que aislarse en su propio mundo.

- Bueno, es suficiente por hoy –dijo Murdoc.

- ¿Ah?

Un golpe le dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza al tecladista.

- Despierta, idiota. La practica ya terminó –dijo Murdoc, de mal humor–. Tienes suerte de que a pesar de desconectarte, sigues con tu "voz de ángel."

- ¿¡Ya es de noche!? –2D se asustó. Se había desconectado por largos periodos, pero uno así de largo debía ser una broma.

- No, son las 5 y media –dijo Noodle.

- Ah… menos mal… –el peliazul suspiró.

- En serio, hombre, deja de tomar tantas pastillas para la migraña. Te están empezando a hacer mal –dijo Russel.

- No es eso, es que me puse a pensar en varias cosas y se me fue todo –dijo 2D mordiéndose la lengua.

- Procura no hacer eso –dijo Murdoc, cruzándose de brazos– lo único que nos falta es que te pongas a jugar _Pong _a medio concierto.

- No exageres, Murdoc –dijo Russel, enojado. (4)

- Como sea, ya terminamos por hoy. Descansen el resto del día –dijo Murdoc, dejando su amado bajo en el cuarto de las guitarras.

- Al menos –dijo Noodle, guardando su guitarra Les Paul junto al bajo de Murdoc–. Quiero ver _Spirit Away_.

- Y yo tengo que terminar de preparar el cuerpo de la cebra que me encontré en el basurero –dijo Russ, guardando el resto de los instrumentos con el peliazul.

- Eh… claro –dijo 2D, nervioso–. Creo que yo veré una película de zombis o algo así.

- ¿Qué harás tu, Murdoc-san? –preguntó Noodle al moreno.

- Ni idea –dijo Murdoc–. Tal vez ver pornografía japonesa por la tele.

La princesita asiática se puso toda roja.

- Ah… se le llama hentai, Murdoc-san…

- Eso –dijo el bajista, rascándose un oído.

- ¡Murdoc, no le digas esas cosas a Noodle! –le regañó 2D.

- Bah… –dijo Murdoc, dándole poca importancia al asunto y saliendo del cuarto.

- No tiene remedio –dijo Russel, negando con la cabeza.

- Eso parece –dijo 2D.

"_Pero eso es lo que lo hacer ser Murdoc"_ –pensó 2D, sonrojándose.

El peliazul se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que pensaba en Murdoc? Eso solo lo confundía más. Antes de que Russel y Noodle notaran su turbación, el vocalista salió silenciosamente del cuarto, mientras el afro americano seguía hablando con la japonesa, que seguía sumamente sonrojada. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta al entrar. Se sentía confundido y asustado. ¿Por qué no hacia más que pensar en Murdoc? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pedir en voz baja que lo tomara cada vez que este aparecía frente a el? ¿Por qué inconscientemente lo seducía con la mirada o con algunas acciones suyas para alentarlo? ¿Lo hacia porque Murdoc era un excelente amante? ¿Por qué lo hacia gemir de placer con solo un roce o con una mirada de aquellos extraños ojos?

2D necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría.

El peliazul entró corriendo a su baño privado; abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejó correr el agua mientras se desvestía lo más rápidamente que podía, tirando la ropa por todos lados. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, entró a la ducha. El agua fría sobre su piel fue el toque de tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sonriendo bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados, 2D tomó el jabón y empezó a pasárselo por el cuerpo, haciendo espuma. Ya completamente limpio y sintiéndose relajado, tomó su bote de shampoo y empezó a lavarse su pelo con mucho cuidado. No fue hasta que se empezó a enjuagar el shampoo que volvió a pensar en Murdoc, en sus ojos siniestros, su voz áspera, su sonrisa maligna, sus manos callosas…

¿Por qué se sonrojaba tanto cuando pensaba en Murdoc?

- ¿Compartimos el baño, Face-ache? –susurró una voz rasposa, mientras 2D sentía unos brazos abrazándole por detrás.

- ¡Murdoc! –gritó 2D, sorprendido–. Creí que ibas a ver "heintal" en la tele.

- Se dice "hentai" –dijo Murdoc, lamiendo la mejilla del peliazul–. Y la verdad, cogerte es muchísimo mejor que masturbarme yo solo viendo unos simples dibujos.

- Pero yo… –2D se vio interrumpido por un par de dedos que se colaron dentro de su boca.

- Ya fue suficiente de hablar –dijo Murdoc acariciando las tetillas del vocalista con su otra mano– ahora lámelos si no quieres que te lastime.

2D empezó a chupar los dedos del moreno como si fuera su propio miembro, con la completa intención de seducirlo. Este, mientras tanto, acariciaba el delgado cuerpo con su otra mano y lamía el cuello y los hombros del peliazul con su lengua de demonio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de 2D empezaba a estremecerse de la impaciencia. Cuando se sintió satisfecho por las reacciones de su victima, sacó los dedos de la boca del peliazul y empezó a masajear su ano lentamente con ellos.

- ¡Agh! –2D se inclinó hacia delante, sonrojado ante tantas sensaciones.

- Relájate… –susurró Murdoc, lamiendo el cuello de 2D con sensualidad mientras empujaba sus dedos. El peliazul se agarró de las llaves de la regadera mientras gemía sonoramente.

- Murdoc… por favor…

- ¿Por favor que, 2D? –preguntó Murdoc, lamiendo los hombros del peliazul mientras movía sus dedos.

- Yo… mmm… yo… te necesito dentro –susurró 2D, empujando ligeramente su cadera contra los dedos del moreno.

Murdoc rió malignamente; sacó sus dedos del interior del peliazul y, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos de la cintura, penetrando aquella entrada tan deliciosa. 2D gimoteaba de excitación al sentir como Murdoc se movía dentro suyo. El moreno acariciaba los labios del peliazul con su mano, mientras con la otra lo sostenía del pecho y no dejaba de lamer y morder su cuello. De pronto, el bajista empezó a morder con más presión; 2D sintió como su cuello comenzaba a sangrar.

- ¡No, no pongas fuerza! –Murdoc ignoró los ruegos de 2D–. ¡Murdoc, mañana tenemos sesión de fotos! ¡Se va a notar la mordida!

- Ese es el punto, 2D –susurró Murdoc, lamiendo la oreja del peliazul antes de regresar su boca al cuello y morderlo con fuerza.

- Pero yo… ¡Ah!

- Que sepan que eres solo mío, Stuart –susurró Murdoc, mordiendo de nuevo la pálida piel frente a él–; que solo yo puedo penetrar este cuerpo delgado y hacer con el lo que yo quiera.

- Murdoc…

- Ya no hables –susurró Murdoc, moviéndose con más rapidez. El peliazul no pudo articular más que gemidos de placer hasta llegar al clímax. Al sentirse abrazado por el ano de 2D, Murdoc empujó más fuerte hasta que finalmente eyaculó dentro del cuerpo del vocalista.

El peliazul miró hacia atrás. Había un hilo de sangre que bajaba por el mentón de Murdoc. Antes de que el agua lo limpiase, 2D se acercó y lamió la sangre lentamente. El moreno lo tomó de la cintura, abrazándolo. El vocalista besó a Murdoc, quien regresó el beso de forma apasionada; aun había rastros de sangre en ambas bocas. Murdoc chupó y lamió los labios de 2D, disfrutando del extraño sabor; el peliazul se dejaba llevar, mientras sentía como su cara empezaba a enrojecer de pena de nuevo. El moreno tomó el rostro de 2D con una mano y separó su boca de la del peliazul, para contemplar su rostro sonrojado. Sonriendo perversamente, el bajista cerró las llaves del agua y cargó a menor en su hombro cual bulto de papas.

- ¡Murdoc! ¿Qué estas haciendo? –preguntó 2D, pataleando un poco.

- Vamos a tu cama, Stu.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerte mío ahí –dijo Murdoc, saliendo del baño con su carga a cuestas.

El peliazul se puso más rojo. Murdoc caminó con calma hacia la cama del peliazul y lo botó ahí. El vocalista empezó a temblar. Había dejado el aire acondicionado prendido.

- Tengo frío –dijo 2D.

El moreno fue hasta uno de los estantes de 2D y sacó una sábana de franela. La desdobló y la lanzó sobre el peliazul, cubriéndolo por completo. Segundos después, se escurrió por debajo de ella, quedando cara a cara con el vocalista. Allí, bajo la cobija, todo era perfecto; el clima se sentía bien… y el y Murdoc estaban desnudos uno frente al otro.

- Ahora no vas a poder decirme nada –dijo Murdoc, acorralando al vocalista.

- Pero Muds… –el moreno calló al vocalista con un beso suave.

- Mmm… hace tiempo que no me llamabas así –susurró Murdoc–. No te preocupes 2D, te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien los dos toda la noche.

El peliazul no pudo hacer más que dejarse seducir de nuevo; puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Murdoc y cerró los ojos, besándolo. El moreno correspondió ese beso con intensidad.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches que pasaron los dos en el cuarto de 2D.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Muévete un poco a la derecha, Noodle. Eso es… así… ahora intenta otra pose… perfecto. Sonríe. ¡Muy bien!

La sesión de fotos había iniciado desde muy temprano. Murdoc, y Russel ya habían pasado frente al lente hacia varias horas y era el turno de Noodle. El peliazul había escondido como podía el vendaje que ocultaba la marca de la mordida y al parecer nadie había reparado en ello, pero pronto sería su turno para pasar y la ropa no iba a poder ocultar el vendaje.

- ¡2D, es tu turno, ya están terminando con Noodle! –dijo Damon, acercándose a 2D.

- Ya voy –respondió este, algo nervioso.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Damon–. Te vez algo más pálido que de costumbre.

- ¿Eh? No Damon, estoy bien –dijo el peliazul.

- Pues tu piel se ve descolorida que de costumbre… creo que necesitas algo de maquillaje –dijo Damon.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Maquillaje! –gritó Damon a la maquillista que estaba desocupada.

- No es necesario, Damon…

- ¿Si dígame? –una muchacha de pelo negro largo y lentes redondos se acercó. Atrás de ella, otra muchacha le ponía un polvo a Noodle en la nariz, preparándola para las fotos de grupo.

- Maquilla a este muchacho para que no se vea como cadáver –dijo Damon.

- Por supuesto, mr. Alban –dijo la muchacha.

- Pero en verdad no es necesario, Damon… yo…

- Sin peros, 2D –dijo Damon, retirándose.

- No se preocupe, mr. Pot; lo dejaré muy bien sin quitarle ninguno de sus rasgos característicos –dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa.

- Si no lo dudo –dijo 2D, nervioso–. Es que yo…

- Vamos, solo siéntese y relájese –dijo la muchacha, abriendo su estuche.

- Eh… está bien –dijo 2D, sentándose en su silla.

La chica empezó a pasarle una esponja con un líquido claro por toda la cara al peliazul con mucho cuidado de no tapar sus ojeras. Luego, tomó una brocha y, con toques ligeros, la pasó por todo su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla

- Voy a tener que quitarle el vendaje, mr. Pot –dijo la chica, inclinándose.

- No, pero…

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la joven se inclinó y le quitó el vendaje del cuello al peliazul.

- ¿Pero como…? –la muchacha se enderezó, con una cara de espanto.

2D supo que había visto la mordida.

- No, por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie –suplicó el peliazul.

- Pero…

- Por favor, no digas nada. Solo cúbrelo con maquillaje y ya –pidió, tomándola de las manos.

- No puedo –dijo ella, visiblemente apenada que el cantante de Gorillaz la tuviera agarrada de las manos.

- ¿Por qué? –2D se veía consternado.

- Porque la herida esta muy fresca –dijo la chica–. Se infectaría.

- No importa, solo cúbrela.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor! –suplicó el peliazul.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Russel, acercándose con Noodle.

- Eh… –la muchacha no sabía que responder.

- No, no pasa nada –dijo 2D–. En un momento voy.

- Pero…

- ¿Estoy listo, no? –pregúntole vocalista, buscando la boina que se iba a poner.

- Pues si, pero…

- Entonces mejor voy de una vez –dijo el peliazul, encontrando su boina en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerla, pero sin querer, al agacharse, expuso su cuello.

- ¿¡2D-san que es lo que te pasó en el cuello!? –gritó Noodle, atrayendo la atención de todos en el estudio.

2D se tapó rápidamente la mordida, pero sabía que era tarde.

- ¿Eh? N-nada Noodle, no es nada –dijo el peliazul, con nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¡No me mientas! –gritó Noodle–. ¡Yo sé lo que vi! ¡Tienes una enorme marca de mordedura en el cuello!

- Déjame ver… –dijo Russel.

2D sabía que no iba a poder contra la fuerza bruta de Russ, por lo que dejó que le bajara las manos y mirara su cuello. A lo lejos, Murdoc miraba la escena.

- No es nada… en serio –dijo 2D.

- ¿Nada? –dijo Russel–. D, esa es la mordedura más grande que he visto.

- No exageres, Russ…

- ¿Cómo te pasó eso, Stu? –preguntó Jamie.

- ¿Eh?

- Pregunté que como te hiciste esa marca –repitió Jamie.

2D se quedó callado. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza; él revelando su secreto, libre al fin del control de Murdoc… el satanista expulsado de la banda… romper su familia… no, no la rompería. Seguirían todos juntos a pesar de todo, con la obvia excepción de Murdoc, que se iría de la banda…

"_Murdoc"_

- Fue un zombi –dijo 2D, al fin.

- ¿Eh? ¿Un zombi?

- Si. Verán –empezó 2D–. Resulta que ayer estaba muy aburrido, así que salí a ver a los zombis caminar por el cementerio, pero como no los veía bien desde donde estaba, decidí meterme y uno me vio y trató de comerme. Suerte que estaba cerca de la puerta porque sino yo mismo ya seria un zombi.

- ¿En verdad te metiste al cementerio? –preguntó la japonesa algo incrédula.

- Si, Noodle ¿Cómo más podría haberme echo esa mordida? –preguntó 2D.

Por la expresión de las caras de todos, el peliazul supo que se lo habían creído.

- Eso fue muy estúpido –dijo Murdoc, golpeando al peliazul en la cabeza.

- Ya sé… perdón –dijo 2D.

- Más cuidado para la próxima, Face-ache –dijo el moreno, de malas–. Ya no te quiero ver más cerca del cementerio.

- Está bien –dijo 2D, alicaído.

- Bueno, supongo que podríamos quitar la mordida a la hora de hacer los archivos de prueba –dijo Damon.

- No sé, Damon. La mordida podría dar un toque interesante al diseño –dijo Jamie, pensativo.

- ¿Y si hacen dos versiones? –pregunto 2D, prendiendo un cigarro–. Una con la mordida y otra sin ella. Así verían cual es mejor.

- No es mala idea… –admitió Damon.

- Bueno, pues en eso quedamos –dijo Jamie–. 2D, ve ya a que te tomen tus fotos.

- Está bien –dijo el peliazul, poniéndose la boina de tela escocesa en la cabeza y yendo hacia el fotógrafo.

- Muy bien, 2D. Quiero que para comenzar veas hacia la derecha, pero viendo con tus ojos hacia mí, como todos –pidió el fotógrafo–. No sonrías, es como si te tomaran la foto mientras piensas.

- ¡Pero si ese idiota no piensa! –gritó Murdoc.

- ¡Murdoc-san! –dijo Noodle.

- ¿Así? –dijo 2D, poniéndose en pose e ignorando el comentario de Murdoc.

- Perfecto –dijo el fotógrafo, tomando la imagen–. Ahora quiero que me veas y sonrías.

2D miró al fotógrafo y sonrió.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Las fotografías llevaron un tiempo, pero al final tanto Damon como Jamie estuvieron satisfechos con los resultados y dejaron que el grupo regresara a Kong antes del atardecer.

- Que día –dijo Noodle, muerta de cansancio, entrando a los Estudios Kong con el resto del grupo al terminar la sesión de fotos–. Solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir hasta tarde.

- Yo también –dijo Russel, igual de cansado.

El afro americano y la japonesa caminaron hacia el ascensor.

- Hasta mañana 2D-san, Murdoc-san –dijo Noodle, entrando con Russel al elevador.

- Hasta mañana –dijo 2D, agitando su mano alegremente para despedirse.

La puerta del elevador se cerró y el moreno y el peliazul se quedaron solos en el lobby.

- 2D, quiero hablar contigo –dijo Murdoc.

- Emm… mejor mañana, estoy muy cansado –dijo el peliazul, yendo hacia su cuarto.

- Face-ache…

- ¡Mira la hora que es! –dijo 2D, fingiendo sorpresa–. Ya es muy tarde.

- 2D…

- Hoy fue un día agotador y creo que sería mejor irse a dormir –2D entró al carpark seguido de Murdoc.

- Stu…

- Tal vez duerma hasta tarde. No te molesta ¿Verdad Murdoc? Después de todo mañana no tenemos práctica.

- Stuart…

- Creo que esta vez voy a poder dormir mis horas completas –dijo el peliazul, entrando a su cuarto.

- ¡Stuart!

2D volteó a ver Murdoc. El moreno entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- Pudiste decir la verdad –dijo Murdoc.

- Lo sé… –dijo 2D. Sus zapatos nunca habían sido más interesantes.

- Ellos se hubieran puesto de tu lado.

- Lo sé…

- Me hubieran echado de la banda.

- Lo sé…

- No habrías tenido que seguir con esto nunca más.

- Lo sé…

- ¡Serías libre de mí!

- ¡Ya lo sé!

- ¿¡Y entonces rayos porque no dijiste nada!?

- ¡No lo sé! –gritó 2D, desesperado–. No lo sé…

El peliazul se cubrió los ojos con una mano. El satanista lo miró profundamente y se acercó a él.

- Eres un retrasado mental y un completo imbécil –susurró Murdoc.

- Ya sé… –dijo 2D, cortando el espacio faltante y besando al moreno.

Murdoc tomó a 2D del rostro y empezó a lamerle sus lágrimas, mientras lo desnudaba y lo empujaba hacia la cama. El peliazul se sonrojo fuertemente y se dejó llevar una vez más por aquellas caricias. Todo Murdoc era intoxicante para el. Su boca, sus ojos, su lengua, sus manos, sus dedos, su voz… eran como una droga que necesitaba para poder vivir…y entonces, cuando el moreno lo penetró nuevamente supo que ya nunca podría recuperar aquella oportunidad perdida, porque por más que se presentara frente a él, no la quería de vuelta. Quería ser el juguete de Murdoc para siempre.

- Más… –gimió.

- Como ordenes, Stu –susurró Murdoc, moviéndose con fuerza dentro del peliazul, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente de placer.

2D ya nunca más escaparía de Murdoc, porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

---

_1: Si, algodón egipcio, según el Gorillaz Crib. Ahí es donde el mundo conoce la infame tanga de piel de leopardo ^^U._

_2: Paula Cracker es una de las ex novias de 2D. Conoció a Murdoc cuando fue a un ensayo del grupo y se propuso conquistarlo; no contaba con que después del sexo Murdoc la botaría... y le robaría su cartera. Ahora esta en un manicomio, planeando vengarse de Noodle, pues según ella, es la culpable de que la hayan sacado del grupo. Semejante loca se habrá visto._

_3: El Hell Hole es un hueco ubicado en lo más profundo de Kong. Da directamente al infierno y arriba de él hay un contador; antes del hueco salía Murdoc pidiendo tu alma, luego el contador empezó a correr para marcar la fecha del cumpleaños del bajista; Hace poco volvió a llegar a ceros y Murdoc volvió a salir por el pidiendo almas._

_4: Si, ya pasó. Dos veces, para ser exactos. La primera vez fue en la entrega de los premios MTV Europa 2005, la segunda vez fue en la entrega de los Grammy 2006, cuando cantaron con Madonna._

_¡2D está enamorado de Murdoc! Que mala suerte, eso solo significa más dolor en su futuro. O tal vez no..._

Y bueno, finalmente subo un nuevo capitulo. Y lo prometido es deuda ¡aun más sexo! Perdonen la demora, pero una de mis beta-readers ha tenido unos días muy pesados y no podía pasarme su opinión respecto al capitulo; prometo tratar de no demorarme tanto la próxima vez, y espero que con esto haya cubierto sus expectativas por ahora.

Y vuelvo a decirlo, ni Gorillaz ni ninguno de sus personajes ni canciones me pertenecen, son propiedad del (¿ex?) cantante de Blur, Damon Albarn, y del dibujante de Tank Girl, Jamie Hewlett, un par de genios locos.

¡Oh, diablos, ya quiero que sea 2010 para que salga el nuevo disco! ¿Porqué Jamie y Damon nos hacen sufrir tanto? T.T

**Jhoker:** Pues se hace lo que se puede; muchas gracias por el halago ^^U

**Stein:** xD Bueno, creo que con este capitulo comprobamos que 2D si se hace del rogar; ¡Espero buenas criticas de tu parte! (Dios mío, una tercera beta reader!)

**Kakushi Miko:** ¡Era ya la hora que postearas, mujer! Murdoc JAMÁS dejará de abusar de nuestro amado peliazul por donde lo veas; y si, va a ser ligeramente larguito, así que habrá muuuuucho por leer xD

**Michiko Azumaya:** En primera, que bueno que finalmente te atreviste a leer una historia como esta, aunque no seas tan fanática del yaoi, y en segunda, no te preocupes, Murdoc estará demasiado ocupado como para siquiera pensar en Noodle xD Por cierto que me dejaste con una duda ¿Cómo esta eso que mi fic no sale en la sección de Gorillaz? o.O

**Asuka Yagami:** Creo que más bien es porque como has publicado más fics que la mayoría; espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

**Sara Pot:** ¿Solo una palabra? ¡Me dejaste dos! xD Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tuviste más suerte que los demás, ellos esperaron más tiempo que tu por la actualización.


	5. Stoppit 2D s love bite

Capitulo 5: Stoppit (2D´s love bite)

Algo había cambiado en 2D. Murdoc no sabía que era, pero era algo, demasiado sutil para verlo, pero estaba ahí. Era algo en el peliazul que se sentía diferente. Al principio Murdoc no lo había notado, pero el paso de los días hizo que pesara y se diera cuenta. Los besos que el peliazul le daba, sus sonrojos, sus gemidos, su entrega en la cama… era un algo que lo hacia diferente.

¿Podría haberse enamorado de él? No… 2D era idiota, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca sentiría amor por ningún tipo de ser más que por sí mismo.

Pero igual aun seguía el "algo" entre ellos, algo que hacia a Murdoc querer tratar al vocalista con… sutileza, y eso lo desesperaba, pues no sabía que era y si era bueno o malo.

Y si esos días habían sido algo complicados para Murdoc, para 2D lo fueron más. Cada noche que pasaba en los brazos de Murdoc, cada beso en secreto, cada caricia que hacían sus manos en su cuerpo, cada estremecimiento… todo era muy difícil a sabiendas que el hombre que lo tocaba le importaría un rábano que estuviese enamorado de él o no; sabía que lo importante para el bajista era mantener a su juguetito hasta que se hartase. Entonces, Murdoc lo desecharía y se buscaría otra diversión, pero mantendría a 2D cerca para que cantara para él hasta que se cansara de la fama y lo desechara a él y al resto de la banda; y ese sería entonces el peor día de su vida porque ya no tendría una excusa para mantenerse cerca del moreno.

Pero…

Por alguna razón, Murdoc empezó a tratarlo diferente. Salvo el "Face-ache" de siempre, ya no lo insultaba cuando estaba a solas, lo besaba suavemente, tomándose el tiempo, ya no lo provocaba para que se pusiera en evidencia y Russel y Noodle supieran lo que hacían juntos, y lo más importante, lo trataba con cuidado cuando tenían sexo, como si el peliazul estuviera hecho de cristal y fuera a romperse con cualquier movimiento brusco. Era como si le tuviese consideración, como si fuese su… su pareja.

No, imposible, Murdoc jamás consideraría a nadie como su pareja, y menos 2D.

¿Pero y si había la posibilidad? ¿Y si en verdad Murdoc ya lo consideraba su pareja, aunque fuese su pareja sexual? 2D no sabía que pensar y eso lo frustraba más que cuando no sabía que era Murdoc para él.

Necesitaba saberlo.

El vocalista se puso de pie y caminó hacia el Winnebago, dispuesto a enfrentar a Murdoc; tocó pero nadie le abrió, así que él mismo entró a buscar al moreno, pero aparte de Cortez, que comía un poco de alpiste, no encontró a nadie. Salió del Winni y entró al edificio para seguir buscándolo. Una voz airada resonaba por los pasillos. Guiado por la curiosidad, 2D siguió el origen de la voz hasta la puerta de uno de los corredores, por lo que entró para ver que pasaba. Justo en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y una pequeña criatura negra salió corriendo, riéndose malignamente. Esquivó a 2D y salió al lobby con dirección a quien sabe donde.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Ya verás el día que te atrape, ni Satán tendrá piedad de ti! –muy enojado, Murdoc salió del baño a tiempo para ver huir al pequeño demonio.

- Murdoc…

- Maldita cosa… –dijo el moreno, entrando de nuevo al baño e ignorando a 2D.

El peliazul entró al baño y encontró la razón del enojo del bajista. Al parecer alguien (muy probablemente el demonio) había escrito en el baño con pintura roja en aerosol frases como "Murdoc está muerto" "Se donde vives" y cosas así. Al peliazul no le sorprendía que a estas alturas hasta Russel viera demonios que salían de las bocinas (1)

- Murdoc, necesito hablar contigo –dijo 2D.

- No tengo ganas –dijo Murdoc, de mal humor, tratando de quitar algo de la pintura de las paredes con una bola mojada de papel–. Mierda, no se quita.

- ¡Murdoc, necesito hablar contigo! –repitió 2D.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el disco? –preguntó el moreno, tallando contra los azulejos.

- No.

- Pues entonces no me interesa –dijo Murdoc, ignorando al peliazul.

- ¡Murdoc!

- ¿Qué coño quieres, 2D? –preguntó el satanista, de muy mal humor, soltando el papel mojado.

- ¿Qué soy para ti? –preguntó 2D.

- ¿Qué?

- Pregunté que qué soy yo para ti –dijo el peliazul–. ¿Tu amigo? ¿Tu compañero de banda? ¿Tu amante? ¿Tu juguete? ¿¡Qué soy yo para ti!?

- Y tú –preguntó Murdoc, mirando a los ojos al vocalista y cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Sabes lo que soy yo para ti?

- ¿Eh?

- No te hagas el bobo –dijo el moreno–. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que cambiaste tu comportamiento conmigo?

- No es cierto…

- Oh, por favor.

- ¡Yo te pregunté primero! –dijo 2D.

- Contéstame –exigió Murdoc.

- Yo… –2D se puso rojo de vergüenza. Si, ya lo sabía, pero no podía decírselo–. Yo no…

- Veo que aun no lo descubres –dijo él, de mal humor. La conversación no le agradaba para nada.

- … no –mintió 2D, desviando la mirada.

Murdoc miró al peliazul; ¿acaso el muy idiota si se había enamorado de él? El satanista avanzó hacia el vocalista y lo tomó del mentón con brusquedad, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos; 2D se puso aun más sonrojado; el bajista soltó un gruñido burlón y lo besó bruscamente.

- El día que me lo digas yo te lo digo a ti –respondió Murdoc, separándose del peliazul.

El moreno empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡No, me niego! –gritó 2D, furioso–. ¡Me lo vas a decir ahora o no cantaré nunca más para ti!

Murdoc se dio la vuelta; lucía enfurecido. 2D no pudo evitar retroceder del miedo.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? –Murdoc lo tomó del pelo con fuerza con una mano y con la otra lo tomó de la cintura y lo sujetó contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Me estas lastimando! –dijo 2D, lagrimeando.

- Eres mi juguetito, Stu. Un juguete con el que puedo divertirme cuando quiera y como me plazca –susurró Murdoc, lascivamente, mientras le acariciaba la cara–. Y así será hasta que me canse de ti y te tire al basurero.

- ¿En verdad eso piensas? –susurró 2D, entre dolido y molesto.

Murdoc se rió malignamente y lamió la cara del peliazul con su lengua de demonio.

- ¿Creías que podría sentir algo más por ti fuera de tus talentos artísticos? –susurró el moreno contra su oído.

- Claro que no –respondió 2D de mal humor, mirando a los ojos a Murdoc.

- Entonces no veo porque te quejas –susurró el moreno, antes de besarlo con furia. El peliazul respondió el beso con el mismo sentimiento. Murdoc abrazó el cuerpo de 2D y lo estrelló contra la pared que había tratado de limpiar. El peliazul lanzó un gemido de protesta, pero no rompió el beso hasta que Murdoc empezó a tocar todo su cuerpo, mientras lamía su cuello y desabrochaba su camisa. 2D empezó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Murdoc, tocando cuanto podía, sintiendo como la lujuria llenaba su cuerpo.

- Murdoc…

- ¿Si, Stu? –susurró Murdoc, mientras lamiendo el cuello del peliazul para excitarlo.

- Hazme tuyo…

- ¿Aquí? –el moreno soltó una risita. Vaya que 2D se había puesto muy ansioso.

- Aquí, ahora –dijo el peliazul, besando a Murdoc con impaciencia; ambas lenguas empezaron a luchar para dominarse, pero la batalla la ganó obviamente Murdoc. Ambos comenzaron a quitarle la ropa al otro apresuradamente, tocando cuanta piel pudiesen. En medio de toda la lucha, Murdoc tomó el miembro de 2D y empezó a masturbarlo.

- ¡Ahg! –2D se aferró a los hombros de Murdoc con fuerza mientras sentía como la mano del moreno lo acariciaba. Los colores empezaron a subírsele a la cara de nuevo; antes de que perdiera la compostura por completo, el bajista se abrió la bragueta y se bajó los pantalones–. Murdoc…

- ¿En verdad creíste que solo tu ibas a divertirte? –susurró Murdoc, mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo levantaba del piso.

- N-no… –el peliazul abrazó al moreno de la cintura con sus piernas. El moreno solo sonrió y empezó a penetrar a 2D. Este solo pudo abrazarse del cuello de Murdoc, sujetándolo de su cabello–. ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! –gritó 2D, mientras sentía como el pene de Murdoc se movía dentro de él.

- ¿No vas a bajar el volumen? –preguntó el moreno, mientras aplastaba su boca contra la de 2D y seguía moviéndose–. Podrían oírnos.

- Me importa un bledo si nos escuchan –dijo 2D, lamiendo la mejilla derecha del moreno.

- ¿Oh, de veras? –preguntó Murdoc, sonriendo malignamente–. Entonces no te importará que te penetre con más profundidad, ¿o si?

El moreno comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y profundidad dentro del cuerpo del peliazul, que gemía sin importarle nada, diciendo el nombre de Murdoc en medio de sus gemidos y besándolo. Murdoc simplemente susurraba obscenidades en el oído de 2D, murmurando su nombre y mordiendo su cuello y hombros. Ninguno de los dos notó un sonido metálico, y en realidad no les hubiera importado de haberlo oído.

- ¡Más… más…!

- ¿Más?

- ¡Quiero… sentirte hasta el fondo!

- Eres un juguetito difícil de complacer… –susurró Murdoc, mientras sentía las manos del peliazul acariciando su espalda

- ¿Solo puedo ser tu juguete? –susurró 2D, tristemente.

- ¿Qué? –Murdoc miró al peliazul a los ojos. Había captado dolor en esa frase.

2D no le respondió, solo se acercó al moreno y lo besó. Por unos momentos, Murdoc dejó de moverse; ese beso… de nuevo había aparecido ese maldito sentimiento que no entendía y que lo volvía loco. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con 2D? ¿Por qué podía volverlo loco de esa manera?

Ambos rompieron el beso lentamente. 2D lucia sonrojado. El peliazul abrazó a Murdoc del cuello y se acercó a él.

- Murdoc, quiero correrme –susurró 2D en su oído.

- Como desees –dijo Murdoc, penetrando con más fuerza el cuerpo del peliazul y tocando aquel punto dentro de él.

- ¡Ah! –gimió 2D, moviendo su cadera.

Ambos siguieron moviéndose, acariciando el cuerpo de otro, sintiendo como el placer recorría ambos cuerpos, jadeando de éxtasis, hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzó.

Con cuidado, Murdoc bajó a 2D hasta que el vocalista pudo poner los pies sobre el suelo y apoyó el delgado cuerpo contra la pared. Luego, lentamente, el moreno salió de su interior y el mismo se recargó contra el cuerpo de 2D, completamente agitado. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

- Fue increíble –susurró 2D.

- Lo sé… –dijo Murdoc.

El peliazul se acercó a Murdoc, depositó un beso corto en sus labios y se despegó de él, sonriendo.

- Es el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mucho tiempo –dijo el peliazul–. No es que los demás hayan sido malos…

- Ya. Entendí tu punto, Face-ache –el peliazul miró a Murdoc y sonrió; este no pudo hacer más que perderse en el negro intenso de los ojos fracturados de 2D, imaginando donde estarían sus pupilas si no le hubiera roto los ojos. El vocalista se sonrojó ante el escrutinio del otro. Murdoc se acercó más al peliazul–. 2D, yo…

- ¿Si?

Murdoc bajó la mirada y vio los labios entreabiertos del peliazul frente a él; eran perfectos.

- Quiero besarte… –susurró Murdoc.

El moreno empezó a acercarse a 2D, cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a los del peliazul lentamente; como deseaba besarlos…

Un ruido se oyó fuera del baño, rompiendo el momento.

- Oh, rayos –dijo 2D, frustrado.

Murdoc golpeó la pared con rabia.

- Mataré al hijo de perra que hizo eso –dijo Murdoc, con la misma frustración–. Aunque sea ese maldito demonio de mierda.

El satanista tomó el rostro de 2D y lo besó rápidamente.

- Ya no es lo mismo –dijo el peliazul, sonriendo con tristeza.

- Si, ya me di cuenta –dijo Murdoc–, aunque valía la pena el intento.

Ambos hombres se separar y empezaron a vestirse. Murdoc miraba de reojo a 2D sin que este lo notara. ¿Desde cuando lo excitaba más el pensar en besar a 2D que en poseerlo? Aunque tal vez excitar no era la palabra correcta. ¿Emocionar? Si, tal vez esa era…

2D se dio cuenta que Murdoc lo estaba mirando y se sonrojó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Murdoc? –preguntó 2D.

- No, nada –respondió él.

- ¿Entonces porque me miras tanto?

- Me gusta mirarte, eso es todo –le respondió. 2D se puso más rojo que nunca. El moreno sonrió; cuando terminó de vestirse se acercó al peliazul cuando este se abrochaba la camiseta sin mangas–. Deja que te ayude.

- ¿Eh? Está bien –dijo 2D, apenado. Murdoc se acercó al peliazul y empezó a abotonarle la camiseta, mirando su rostro. Le encantaba verlo cuando se sonrojaba así–. Gracias… –dijo 2D, cuando el moreno terminó.

- No tienes que agradecer –respondió Murdoc, acercándose de nuevo.

El sonido se repitió de nuevo.

- Oh, oh… –2D vio una tormenta de furia acercarse.

- ¡Mataré a quien este haciendo ese ruido! –grito el bajista, saliendo del baño dispuesto a desollar vivo al culpable.

- ¡Murdoc, espera!

Ambos salieron del baño, siguiendo el origen del sonido. Al llegar al lobby se percataron que el ruido provenía de arriba, así que tomaron el elevador y subieron. Al llegar al piso de arriba se guiaron por su oído y fueron hasta la cocina.

- Russel-san, no sé si esa sea la técnica correcta para matar una criatura como esa –decía Noodle, sentada en la barra de la cocina con un libro abierto en sus manos.

- ¿Prefieres el método de Murdoc? –preguntó el afro americano, con un mazo en una mano y sujetando algo que estaba dentro del fregadero.

- Eh, pues…

- ¡Ya basta! –gritó el satanista, entrando de golpe a la cocina con 2D.

- ¡Murdoc, 2D! –gritó Russel.

Murdoc se acercó a Russel y le levantó la mano que tenia escondida.

- ¿Otra anguila? –preguntó, incrédulo–. ¿¡Qué tienes tú con las malditas anguilas!?

- Bueno… son bastante sabrosas y…

- ¡Mátala de una vez antes de que le derrita la cara en la estufa! –dijo Murdoc, de mal humor.

- ¡No! –gritó 2D, que aun recordaba ese episodio. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, le quitó el mazo y la anguila de las manos a Russel y, de un golpe certero, la vida de la pobre anguila llegó a su fin.

- Ya era hora –dijo Murdoc, de mal humor.

- Listo, Russ –dijo 2D, dándole el mazo.

Russel solo miró el cuerpo del pobre animal en el fregadero.

- Pobre criatura –dijo el baterista. (2)

- ¿Qué lees, Noodle? –preguntó 2D, acercándose a la japonesa.

- ¿Eh? Un… libro de mitología griega, 2D-san –dijo Noodle, ocultando su cara con el libro.

- ¿Y está muy interesante? –preguntó Murdoc, prendiendo un cigarro.

- Muy interesante –dijo Noodle, sin despegar la cara del texto–. Realmente muy interesante, Murdoc-san.

- ¿Oh, en serio? –preguntó el moreno, con malicia.

2D miró al satanista y luego a la japonesa y se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

- Si de verdad es muy interesante ese libro ¿Por qué lo estás leyendo al revés? –preguntó el peliazul.

Russel, que estaba empezando a cortar en pedazos a la anguila miró la escena. La japonesa despegó el rostro del libro y vio que efectivamente lo tenía al revés.

- Yo…

Murdoc miró al baterista. Este se puso muy nervioso y regresó apresuradamente a seguir cortando el cadáver de la anguila. Muy nerviosa y sonrojada, Noodle le dio la vuelta al texto y se escondió detrás de él.

- ¿Soy solo yo o algo raro esta pasando? –preguntó 2D.

- ¡Uy, miren! –dijo Noodle en voz muy alta–. ¿Sabían que Hércules fue uno de los Argonautas?

- ¡Bien, fue suficiente! –dijo Murdoc–. ¿Me quieren decir que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? –el baterista y la guitarrista se sonrojaron y se miraron, para luego mirar al bajista y al vocalista. 2D lucia confundido, cosa que ya era costumbre, y Murdoc muy enojado–. ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando…

Russel tosió para aclarase la garganta.

- Eh, pues…

Pero antes de que dijera algo más, Noodle tiró el libro al piso y empezó a gritar y a maldecir en distintos idiomas. El afro americano trató de calmarla, pero la japonesa seguía maldiciendo en mil y un dialectos mientras daba vueltas por toda la cocina, completamente furica.

- Eh… ¿Cuántos idiomas lleva? –preguntó 2D.

- Conté 11 –dijo Murdoc–. Español, portugués, alemán, suizo –2D empezó a contarlos uno a uno con los dedos de sus manos–, chino, hindú, árabe, japonés, italiano, griego, francés y… creo que aparte insultó en maya…

- ¿Maya?

- Una lengua indígena de México –aclaró Murdoc.

- Oh…

- ¡Ustedes! –gritó Noodle, finalmente en inglés, apuntando hacia el peliazul y el moreno–. ¿Cómo…? ¡Oh, rayos! –la chica se dio la vuelta, con las manos en la cabeza, pero de inmediato volvió a apuntar a sus dos compañeros–. ¿Cómo demonios…? ¡Es que no puede ser verdad…! ¿Quisieran explicarme…? ¡Es que en verdad no puedo creerlo!

- ¿Quisieras TU explicar de que rayos estás hablando, fideo? –dijo Murdoc.

- ¡Es que yo…!

- Ya Noodle –dijo Russ, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la princesa asiática para calmarla–. Deja que yo les explique.

- ¡Hazlo, que yo aun no puedo reponerme de la sorpresa! –dijo ella.

- ¿Sorpresa de que? –preguntó 2D.

- Eh… –Russel en realidad no sabía como empezar, pero tomó aire y decidió acláralo todo–. Lo pondré de esta manera: Chicos, cuando quieran hacer _**esas**_ _**cosas**_ en primera, busquen un lugar más privado que el baño, y en segunda: sean discretos. Y eso va para ti, 2D.

El peliazul se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro. Murdoc solo atinó a sorprenderse.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supieron…?

- No estamos sordos –dijo Russel, bastante nervioso.

- ¿Vieron algo? –preguntó Murdoc.

- Yo más de lo que quería –dijo el afro americano, rascándose la nuca–. Por suerte evité que Noodle mirara.

- Aunque eso no evitó que oyera demasiado –dijo ella, sonrojada de la pena.

2D y Murdoc se miraron.

- Esto es tú culpa –dijo Murdoc.

- ¡Pero… pero nunca antes habían escuchado!

- Porque deliberadamente te provocaba cuando no estaba ninguno, so tonto.

- ¿¡Y eso como iba a saberlo yo!? –preguntó 2D, completamente rojo.

- ¡Quiero saber –gritó Noodle– como demonios es que pasó esto!

- Fácil, el Face-ache no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¡No! –dijo la japonesa–. Lo que quiero saber es porque pasó eso y desde cuando, porque no me van a venir con el cuento de que fue la primera vez. He leído cosas y… es evidente que no son primerizos en ese tipo de relaciones.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

- ¿…Qué tipo de lecturas frecuentas, Noodle? –preguntó el baterista, preocupado.

- Ahora no, Russel-san –contestó ella; la guitarrista miró a sus otros dos compañeros–. ¿Y bien?

El moreno miró a 2D.

- Muy bien 2D, diles –dijo Murdoc, apartándose.

- ¿Cómo? –el peliazul miró al moreno, confundido.

- Si, diles –dijo el bajista–. No tiene sentido esconder lo que ya es obvio, ¿no? Creo que sería más apropiado que lo cuentes tú, ya que no creo que vayan a confiar mucho en lo que yo les diga.

- Creo que tienes razón, Murdoc-san –admitió Noodle, tras una pausa.

2D no sabía que hacer.

- Eh… yo…

Noodle miró al tecladista.

- ¿2D-san? –preguntó la japonesa; el peliazul solo miró a sus otros dos compañeros sin

saber que hacer–. ¡2D-san!

- Es que…

- 2D-san, por favor…

2D miró a Murdoc por unos segundos y luego regresó la mirada a Noodle. Murdoc sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho. Era la oportunidad perfecta. 2D podía decir en ese momento la verdad y destruir todo lazo que lo unía con los otros tres, y salir de sus vidas para siempre…

- La verdad… no sabría decirte como pasó todo en realidad –empezó el peliazul, despacio, tratando de improvisar algo–; fue tan… extraño y repentino…

- ¿Eh? –la japonesa se veía confundida

- No era algo que ninguno de los dos esperara… simplemente… nos dejamos llevar y pues… sucedió.  
- ¿Tratas de decirme que todo esto inició por un impulso? –preguntó Russel.

- Si –respondió 2D.

- ¿Quién lo inició? –preguntó Noodle, con una sospecha en la mente

- Yo –dijo el peliazul.

- ¿Tú? –la japonesa se sorprendió–. ¿Cómo…?

- Pues… fui al Winnebago para beber con Murdoc –empezó– y ustedes saben que él nunca rechaza una invitación de alcohol gratis.

- Amén a eso –dijo el moreno.

- Así que nos pusimos a tomar tequila. En algún momento me quité la camiseta porque tenía calor –continuó 2D– y me acosté en la cama. Miré a Murdoc y… no recuerdo muy bien las palabras exactas, pero le dije algo así como "¿No quieres acompañarme?" o algo así… no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Fingiendo confusión, 2D se rascó la nuca.

- Yo solo me le quedé viendo y pensé "¡Que rayos! Aprovechemos la oportunidad" y me le abalancé –agregó Murdoc, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto–. El resto es historia.

- ¿¡Tratas de decirme que aprovechaste de que 2D-san estaba borracho para aprovecharte sexualmente de él!? –gritó Noodle.

- Bueno, borracho es estar exagerando –dijo 2D, pensativo–. Mas bien diría que estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero no tantas porque si recuerdo lo que hice. Fueron las suficientes para desinhibirme, pero no para embriagarme, supongo.

- Una cantidad muy exacta –admitió el moreno.

- Y la mañana siguiente me asusté porque creí que había sido un sueño, pero ya ven, no lo fue –dijo el tecladista.

- ¿Y entonces ahora son amantes? –preguntó Russel.

El peliazul se ruborizó y miró a Murdoc por el rabillo del ojo. Este parecía no querer decir nada más.

- Pues la verdad no lo so…

- Podríamos decir que sí –dijo el moreno.

2D miró a Murdoc, completamente sorprendido y sin poder creérselo. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

- ¿"Podríamos decir"? –repitió Noodle.

- A ambos nos agrada acostarnos juntos y es bastante placentero y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que ya no nos sintamos a gusto y sea hora de terminar.

- ¿Y después? –preguntó Noodle.

- ¿"Y después"? Y después seguimos con nuestras vidas como famosos músicos –dijo Murdoc–. A pesar de la obvia idiotez de Stu, el es un adulto y yo también y creo que podremos manejarlo.

Noodle y Russel miraron a 2D y Murdoc, sorprendidos. El peliazul estaba bastante ruborizado.

- Eh… pues creo que entonces todo está bien –dijo Russel–. Nada más recuerden que cuando quieran estar solos, busquen un lugar un poco más privado que el baño.

- Como sea… –Murdoc salió a la terraza.

La guitarrista miró al peliazul.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto, 2D-san? –preguntó la japonesa.

- Si Noodle. Murdoc y yo… hemos tenido buenos momentos juntos y ha sido una buena experiencia para mí, en más de un sentido. No quisiera que se terminara –admitió el peliazul, sonriendo con algo de timidez.

La chica lo miró. ¿Era su imaginación o 2D lucía… feliz y enamorado?

- Pues si estas seguro, entonces yo no soy quien para juzgarte –dijo ella–. Pero más le vale no volver a levantarte la mano o romperte el corazón o yo le rompo el cuello.

- Yo apoyo eso –dijo Russel.

- Agradezco la intención, chicos, aunque no creo que haya necesidad de eso –dijo el tecladista, algo asustado y nervioso– además, no sé si tú puedas hacer gran cosa, Noodle.

- Yo soy muy capaz de hacer muchísimas cosas que tu no te imaginas, 2D-san –dijo la princesa asiática, mirando seriamente a su compañero de banda. El peliazul le devolvió la mirada, confundido.

- Bueno pues… los dejamos solos. Supongo que querrán hablar –dijo el afro americano.

- Supongo… –dijo 2D.

Los tres miraron hacia afuera. Murdoc miraba estaba recargado en el barandal izquierdo, fumando otro cigarrillo.

- Nos vemos al rato –dijo el baterista, llevándose consigo a la japonesa fuera de la cocina.

2D miró a sus compañeros irse y luego salió hacia la terraza.

- Nos dejaron solos… –el peliazul se paró frente a Murdoc.

- Lo noté, Face-ache –dijo este, sin mirarlo, dando una calada al cigarro. Murdoc miró al peliazul de reojo. 2D tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y lucia muy avergonzado–. Tarde o temprano se hubieran enterado –dijo Murdoc–, lo hicieron de esa forma y ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que deja de quejarte tanto, idiota –el peliazul soltó un gruñido que significaba "está bien"–. Además… dejaste ir otra oportunidad.

- Como si me importara –dijo el tecladista. Murdoc dio otra calada a su cigarro mientras miraba al peliazul con disimulo, completamente intrigado por el comportamiento de su compañero de banda. ¿En verdad no le importaba?

2D sacó una cajetilla y tomó uno de los cigarros con sus labios. El moreno no pudo despegar la mirada de estos mientras su dueño buscaba un encendedor entre su ropa.

Suaves, rosados, delicados…

Dios, esos labios le pedían a gritos un beso…

- ¿Murdoc me podrías prestar tu…? –antes de que 2D pudiese terminar el enunciado, el moreno se acercó y tomó al ojinegro del mentón; el vocalista se sonrojó al sentir a Murdoc tan cerca suyo; este pegó su cigarrillo con él del peliazul y se quedó ahí hasta que el cigarro de 2D se prendió–. Eh… gracias.

- No hay cuidado –dijo el bajista, mirando como 2D exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

El peliazul se apenaba más con cada minuto que Murdoc lo observaba, por lo que bajó la cabeza de la vergüenza. El moreno dio una calada más a su cigarro aun sin terminar, lo dejó caer al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie sin dejar de mirar a su compañero; luego, tomó a 2D del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Durante unos segundos, solo pudieron ver los ojos del otro; Murdoc desvió la mirada hacia los labios de 2D de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse despacio hacia ellos, quitándole el cigarro de la boca al peliazul, que no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar, hasta finalmente sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente, para después besarlos.

Suave, solo contacto de labios con labios.

2D sintió que sus piernas temblaban como las de una colegiala por el remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Murdoc también lo notó y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo para sostenerlo, sin despegarse de él y profundizando el contacto, robándole el aliento y estremeciendo al peliazul de pies a cabeza; 2D se agarró de la camiseta del moreno para poder sostenerse; ambas lenguas empezaron a acariciarse con una deliciosa suavidad por largo rato. No se separaron hasta que ambos músicos necesitaron aire para respirar.

El peliazul se tocó sus labios temblorosos. Estaba más sonrojado que nunca, sintiendo aun los labios de Murdoc sobre los suyos. El moreno tomó a 2D del rostro y lo acercó al suyo para besarlo de nuevo. Este cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, dejando que el moreno tomara el completo control de la situación y de su cuerpo. El moreno coló su lengua dentro de la boca del peliazul, jugueteando suavemente con la del vocalista, mientras lo abrazaba, chupando sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad, cuidando de no hacerles ninguna fisura, turbando al peliazul hasta que este olvidó hasta su nombre.

2D creyó que estaba en el paraíso.

- ¡2D-san! –gritó Noodle, detrás de la puerta de la cocina–. ¡2D-san, te llama Damon-san por el teléfono del estudio! ¡Le dije que estabas ocupado pero insiste en hablar contigo ahorita!

2D se separó de Murdoc, de mala gana, agarrándose aun de la playera del moreno, ya que aun sentía sus piernas flaquear. El bajista no lucía nada contento por la interrupción.

- Dile que ya voy –dijo el peliazul, en voz alta.

- ¡Hai! –los pasos de la treceañera japonesa se oyeron por el pasillo hasta que salió por la puerta que daba al lobby del primer piso.

- Vuelvo en unos minutos –dijo el vocalista, dándole un beso rápido al bajista antes de entrar de nuevo al edificio.

Murdoc puso las manos en el barandal, apretando con fuerza, sintiendo aun las consecuencias de las sensaciones que había tenido recorrer su cuerpo, todas gracias a 2D.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Se estaba ablandando! ¡Con 2D! ¡Él, el demonio de Stoke-on-Tren, el líder y bajista diabólico de Gorillaz, doblegado ante el cuerpo y cara del idiota peliazul de su grupo! ¡Si era solo sexo! ¡Por Satán, ni que el infierno se hubiera congelado! (3)

Murdoc entró de nuevo al edificio rápidamente; al ir por el pasillo, oyó el sonido inconfundible de la música de Noodle, y cuando llegó al lobby, Russel salió del elevador y se dirigió a su cuarto. El moreno no perdió tiempo y entro al elevador; cuando este llegó a su destino, Murdoc salió y se dirigió directamente al estudio.

- ¡2D! –gritó el bajista, al entrar a la cabina.

- ¡Estoy aquí! –gritó el vocalista; el moreno entró y lo vio de pie, junto al teléfono–. Si… si, entiendo… no, no te preocupes, después de todo podemos usarla para el disco del lado b… ¿eh…? No, claro que le digo… ¿para cuando es la firma de autógrafos, me dijiste…? –Murdoc le arrebató a 2D el teléfono–. ¿Eh?

- ¿2D? –la voz de Damon sonaba preocupada por el teléfono–. ¿2D, sigues ahí?

- Adiós, Damon –dijo Murdoc, para después colgar de golpe.

- ¿Murdoc, pero porque…?

- ¡Cállate! –gritó el moreno aprisionando al peliazul entre su cuerpo y el muro; 2D se quedó quieto, con la cara contra la pared, por temor a hacer que el moreno enfureciera más–. Quítate los pantalones; vamos a hacerlo ahora.

El peliazul empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo; por el movimiento de atrás, Murdoc estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué esto tan de repente? –preguntó el peliazul.

El moreno empujó a 2D contra la pared.

- Porque eres mío –susurró Murdoc, penetrando el cuerpo delgado sin consideración; 2D lanzó un gemido de dolor, mientras se acostumbraba poco a poco a la invasión tan violenta dentro de su cuerpo; algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos–. Y prepárate, porque vienen muchas noches más como esta, 2D.

Era solo el inicio de la tormenta.

* * *

Un sonido de golpes metálicos rompió el silencio de varias horas. Murdoc abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la imagen frente a él, pero un destello de luz hizo que los cerrara de golpe. Por unos instantes, estuvo tentado a cambiar de posición, cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir, ignorando el bulto que tenia frente a él, pero cuando se volteó para acomodarse los golpes se repitieron, acompañados por una voz femenina.

- ¿2D-san, ya estas despierto? –la voz de Noodle se oía apagada a través del metal–. ¡2D-san, de pie, que hoy tenemos firma de autógrafos!

El moreno abrió los ojos y entonces se fijó por primera vez que no estaba en su cuarto, sino en el del peliazul y que lo que había tomado por un bulto era en realidad 2D, lleno de golpes y raspones por todo su cuerpo, ocasionados por la sesión de sexo que habían tenido la noche anterior. Y no era para menos, ya que sus encuentros eran mucho más… violentos, por decirlo de una forma agradable. Desde hacia bastantes meses, Murdoc empezó a maltratar al peliazul como nunca; lo insultaba cuando hacia algo mal, le pegaba si era más torpe que de costumbre, lo forzaba a tener sexo en lugares donde fácilmente podrían encontrarlos (en especial Noodle) e incluso, empezó a meter prácticas cada vez más sádicas para sus momentos de intimidad con 2D. El peliazul entraba en pánico siempre, pero entonces el moreno le susurraba "¿Acaso quieres que Noodle tome tu lugar esta noche?", lo que hacia que el peliazul se comportara sumiso y aceptara todos los malos tratos y los golpes, que le dejaban heridas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron. Sabiendo que la niña no se iba a ir con nada y probablemente entraría sin pedir permiso, Murdoc se levantó de la cama, se puso los primeros calzoncillos que se encontró tirados en el piso, ocultando todos los objetos que fueran demasiado delatores, y abrió la puerta. La guitarrista dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que era el bajista y no el tecladista el que le había abierto.

- Oh… _buenos días, Murdoc_ (4) –dijo Noodle, sonrojada; de reojo pudo ver la silueta durmiente de 2D aun en la cama; suerte para el mayor que la japonesa no había visto las cortadas ni los moretones–. No… no sabía que habías pasado la noche aquí.

- Es evidente –dijo el moreno, tallándose los ojos–. ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 9 y media –dijo la muchacha– pero la cita es a las once y cuarto, y como nos toma cerca de una hora llegar en el Geep…

- Si, si, lo que sea… ve a despertar a Russel o algo así –dijo el bajista.

- Russel-san ya esta despierto y desayunando –dijo Noodle.

- Que raro –dijo Murdoc, con sarcasmo–. Como sea, ya vete. Yo despierto al Face-ache.

- Eh… está bien –dijo ella– te veré en unos minutos.

Murdoc cerró la puerta y miró de nuevo al chico dormido sobre la cama mientras encendía un cigarro; oh, como amaba hacerlo estremecerse, tanto de placer como de miedo. Cada cosa que le había hecho en los últimos meses había asustado al peliazul, pero al final había terminado aceptándolo, e incluso ayudándolo a cubrir las pruebas de cada una de sus actividades nocturnas curándose a si mismo, lo que había ocasionado que descubrieran que Murdoc tenía un fetiche por las personas vendadas. (5) Si que había disfrutado aquella noche. 2D, atado por sus propios vendajes de las muñecas y a la cama, completamente desnudo y en una posición completamente vulnerable, con su carita de pánico. Vaya que había sido una noche deliciosa.

Y sin embargo… a pesar de que frente a todos, e incluso frente a vocalista seguía comportándose como el bastardo manipulador e hijo de puta de siempre, se sentía diferente cuando tenía a 2D entre sus brazos, besándolo, tocando su cuerpo y sintiendo como el peliazul se estremecía de placer cada noche, a pesar de todo. Y aún con malos tratos que Murdoc constantemente le daba, el peliazul lo trataba bien, e incluso, amorosamente; y cuidaba que los demás lo vieran actuar así; dormía con la cabeza en el hombro del moreno cuando se encontraba cansado, lo abrazaba por la espalda cuando leía algo, le sonreía con cariño cuando este lo veía o le dirigía la palabra y acataba todas las ordenes de Murdoc, por más sádicas y dolorosas que fueran.

Pero lo que en verdad hacia la diferencia eran los besos. A veces, cuando se daba cuenta de que ambos estaban a solas, 2D se acercaba, le daba un beso corto al moreno y salía de la habitación; algunas veces lo veía por largos ratos hasta que Murdoc se daba cuenta y le preguntaba que le pasaba; entonces, el peliazul se acercaba, besaba a Murdoc y luego se iba. Y siempre, a pesar de lo cruda que hubiese sido la noche, 2D se acercaba a él y lo besaba, antes de caer rendido de sueño. Y su entrega siempre era total.

Murdoc se sentó junto a su compañero, que a pesar de sus heridas, dormía apaciblemente. El moreno suspiró.

- Lo que más detesto de ti… es que siempre dejo de ser yo mismo cuando estoy contigo –susurró, acariciando suavemente el cabello del peliazul mientras se terminaba su cigarro. El moreno trató de respirar algo de aire, pero al parecer lo hizo mal, porque empezó a toser, despertando al peliazul.

- Buenos días, Muds –susurró 2D, con la voz llena de pereza.

- Buenos… ¡cof! Buenos días, Stu –dijo Murdoc, mientras seguía tosiendo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el peliazul, sentándose en la cama.

- Si, perfectamente, ¡Cof, cof, cof! ¿Por? –el moreno empezó a toser aun más fuerte.

- Es que estas tosiendo mucho –dijo 2D, levantándose de la cama.

- ¿La tos? No es nada –dijo, entre tosidos–. Estoy perfectamente bien, te lo… ¡cof, cof! Te lo aseguro… –no pudo terminar el enunciado, ya que la tos se volvió aun más fuerte y ruidosa e incluso empezó a jadear. El moreno no podía respirar; sentía que había algo dentro de sus pulmones que quería salir. El satanista cayó de rodillas en el piso, con la mano en la garganta y tosiendo terriblemente. Sentía que se moría.

- ¡Murdoc! ¿Estás bien? –2D se arrodilló junto al moreno para tratar de ayudar, pero este lanzó al peliazul lo más lejos posible de de él.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie! –gritó Murdoc, levantándose para salir de la habitación de su compañero. Su voz sonaba terriblemente rasposa.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Cállate! ¡No te me acerques! –el moreno entro a la Winnebago y fue directo al inodoro, sintiendo como algo dentro de él quería salir. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de toser sin parar, expulsó una masa negra bastante grande que olía a quemado. Por instinto, supo que _**eso**_ eran años de humo negro acumulándose en sus pulmones; el bajista se levantó con dificultad del piso y jaló la cadena; abrió la llave del agua y se echó un poco en la cara para despejarse. Con pereza, salió del baño y se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos; sentía un gran dolor en la garganta y algo de agotamiento, pero no era nada que algo jarabe, un poco de descanso y una reducción drástica (y temporal) de su régimen de cigarrillos diarios no pudiera arreglar. En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta de la vagoneta; sospechando del peliazul, Murdoc se levantó del colchón de muy mal humor para darle una lección que nunca se le iba a olvidar al vocalista y abrió la puerta–. ¿Qué no puedes entenderlo, Face-ache? ¡Te digo que estoy…! –el moreno se calló al instante; no había nadie allá afuera– bien…

Murdoc miró hacia abajo. Alguien había dejado en el piso una bandeja con un sándwich envuelto, un refresco sin abrir, un popote, una de esas barritas nutritivas de sabor a fresa y una botella de jarabe para la tos. Evidentemente había sido 2D. Algo sorprendido por el gesto del peliazul hacia su persona, el moreno levantó la bandeja del piso y entró al Winnebago. No notó que la puerta del carpak, apenas entreabierta lo suficiente para que alguien espiara lo que pasaba adentro, se cerraba despacio.

* * *

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! –gritó Damon, histérico, varias horas después del incidente de Murdoc, al ver llegar a los cuatro músicos en el Geep–. ¡Llevamos esperándolos un largo rato!

- Bah, no debió ser más que media hora –dijo Murdoc, bajando de un salto del vehiculo.

- ¡Tu media horita es una hora completa para el resto del mundo! –dijo Damon, guiando al grupo hacia el salón donde se iba a hacer la firma de autógrafos.

- ¿Llegaron ya? –preguntó Jamie, interceptando a Damon.

- ¡Si, finalmente! –le respondió el otro.

- ¡Rápido, dense prisa! –grito Jamie–. ¡Los están esperando!

- ¡Apúrense, vamos! –gritó Damon.

- Recuérdenme porque sigo haciendo esto –dijo Murdoc, corriendo con los demás.

- Sexo, drogas y matar al pop –le dijo Noodle, acomodándose su gorra de orejas de oso.

- ¡Ah, era eso…!

- ¡Ya chicos, muévanse! –gritó Jamie.

- ¡No me apures, artista de cuarta! –dijo Murdoc.

- Muy gracioso, viejo –dijo el dibujante, restándole importancia al comentario del moreno.

- ¿Están listos? –preguntó Damon a los cuatro.

- ¡Listo! –dijo 2D, alisándose su famosa camiseta de "Virus T"

- Lista –dijo Noodle, tras colocarse sombra azul claro en sus parpados.

- Yo igual –dijo Russel, tras acomodarse su gorrito rojo.

- Yo nací listo –dijo Murdoc, prendiendo un cigarro.

- Muy bien, voy a presentarlos ahora –Jamie salió con Damon al escenario; los cuatro músicos se acercaron a la salida y se formaron en fila. Murdoc iba a la cabeza, seguido por 2D, Russel y Noodle.

- Wow, si que hay mucha gente –dijo 2D asomándose por un hoyo de la cortina.

- Gracias por lo de la mañana –susurró Murdoc, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el peliazul lo escuchara.

- No hay problema, Muds –le contestó el otro. El nerviosismo se le notaba en la voz. Aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a las grandes multitudes.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, frente a ustedes, el grupo más famoso del mundo, Gorillaz! ¡Murdoc, 2D, Russel y Noodle!

Una multitud gritó histérica a la par que se oían las primeras líneas de _Feel Good Inc. _y esa fue la señal de salida para el grupo. Los cuatro integrantes salieron al escenario, recibidos por una ovación, aplausos y gritos histéricos; 2D entrecerró los ojos y puso su mano para bloquear el exceso de luz de los reflectores para leer los carteles que habían traído los fans, entre los que destacaban "Rechacen los ídolos falsos" "Te amo (inserte el nombre de cualquier integrante del grupo aquí)", "Hay fuego saliendo de mis pantalones", "Hola mamá" entre otros, pero no pudo leerlos todos porque en ese momento Murdoc lo jaló de su camiseta para sentarlo.

- ¡Ven aquí, inútil!

- ¡Ay!

Las risas del publico se dejaron oír, a la par de algunos gritos de "¡No maltrates a 2D, Murdoc!"

- Bueno, antes de la firma de autógrafos, los chicos responderán algunas preguntas del público –dijo Jamie–. ¿Quien quiere empezar?

Una niña del público, que tenia una camiseta que decía en letras sangrientas "Frenzy-mind loves Saw", levantó la mano. Jamie se acercó y le dio el micrófono.

- ¿Cómo fue colaborar con los de De la Soul en el video de _Feel Good Inc._? –preguntó la chica.

- Bueno, en realidad no convivimos mucho con ellos porque sus partes fueron filmadas aparte –dijo Noodle– pero un día fuimos a la grabación de su parte. Son personas muy geniales.

- A mi me dan miedo –dijo 2D.

- Face-ache, Del te daba miedo –dijo Murdoc.

- ¡Pero… el era un fantasma! –dijo 2D, apenándose y tocando las puntas de sus dedos índices. Las fans del peliazul gritaron emocionadas.

- Si, si, si… –dijo Murdoc, quitándole importancia al asunto. Ahora fue el turno de las fans de Murdoc para emocionarse.

- ¡Noodle, hemos notado que ahora hablas inglés con bastante fluidez! –dijo un chico– ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste tan rápido? ¡Hace un año apenas y podías decir algunas frases!

- Ehh… pues me apliqué para aprenderlo lo más rápidamente que pude –dijo ella, bastante nerviosa; nadie del publico se dio cuenta, pero la japonesa empezó a apretar fuertemente la tela de su falda. Los tres varones se miraron entre si.

Ahora que lo veían, Noodle no había hablado mucho sobre lo que había pasado en su estancia en Japón.

- ¿Otra pregunta? –preguntó Jamie, para desviar la atención.

- ¿Van a tocar algo hoy? –preguntó alguien.

- A lo mejor –dijo Russel– pero esa más bien es una pregunta para Damon y Jamie.

- Ya veremos, muchachos, ya veremos… –dijo Damon.

- ¿Qué pasó con Del? –preguntó una chica.

- Ya está en el más allá, descansando –dijo Russel, sonriendo con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo se llama el cuervo que tienes ahora, Murdoc?

- Cortez.

Por un largo rato las preguntas siguieron y siguieron, hasta que el segmento terminó y pasó al de los autógrafos. Miles de chicas se tomaron fotos con todos los del grupo; con el paso de las horas, Murdoc se fue aburriendo más y más. Finalmente, harto de tanto autógrafo y de tanta fan, se inclinó hacia Noodle, que estaba a su izquierda.

- Hey, fideo –susurró Murdoc, pasándole una cinta a la princesa asiática por debajo de la mesa–. ¿Puedes distraer a la multitud cantando un rato? Quiero ir al baño.

- No hay problema, Murdoc-san –dijo la chica, levantándose de la silla–. ¿Quien de ustedes quieren oír algo de buena música? –la multitud gritó enloquecida– veamos que tenemos aquí… –la japonesa leyó el titulo de la cinta "Mezcla musical sin vocales para _DARE_"–. En mi mano tengo la música de _DARE_, solo le falta la parte vocal. ¿Quieren que la cante para ustedes? –el público volvió a gritar, Noodle se tapó los oído hasta que el ruido cesó y luego volteó a ver a sus dos managers–. Creo que eso es un si. ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Damon-san, Jamie-san? ¿Puedo cantar _DARE_?

El público empezó a gritar otra vez. Entre todas las voces se podía distinguir la frase de "¡Por favor!" Jamie y Damon se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y a la vez dijeron:

- ¡Esta bien! –la multitud volvió a gritar.

- Muy bien –dijo la chica, entregando la cinta a Damon mientras Murdoc, Russel y 2D quitaban la mesa y las sillas del escenario–. El único problema es que Shaun Ryder-san no esta con nosotros. ¿Qué podríamos hacer? –el publico empezó a gritar opciones. De entre todas las voces, la japonesa oyó un "¡Que 2D cante!"–. ¿Quieren que 2D-san cante conmigo?

La multitud gritó "¡Si!" al unísono.

- ¿Eh, yo? –preguntó 2D, confundido.

- Hey, no es mala idea, D –dijo Russel.

- Pero…

- No seas cobarde, Face-ache –dijo Murdoc–. Al público, lo que pida.

- ¡Además tú te sabes muy bien la letra, 2D-san! –dijo la chica, tapando el micrófono con una mano–. Anda, ¿si? ¡Canta conmigo!

- Uh… de acuerdo –dijo 2D, rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Dijo que si! –anunció Noodle, tapándose los oídos rápidamente porque el publico podía dejarla sorda fácilmente.

Jamie se acercó a 2D y le dio un micrófono.

- Solo tienes que cantar –dijo el dibujante, mientras Russel y Murdoc bajaban del escenario– la música ya esta lista.

- Está bien –dijo él; el vocalista caminó hacia el centro del escenario, con Noodle, mientras le daba golpecitos al micrófono para ver si en verdad estaba prendido. En un momento volteó para ver a sus otros dos compañeros, o más bien eso pensaron los demás, porque lo que 2D en verdad quería era que Murdoc le diera ánimos. Debajo del escenario, Damon y Jamie subieron los dedos en actitud de aprobación y Russel le sonrió y levantó el brazo. 2D miró al moreno. En cuanto los otros tres dirigieron su atención en poner la música, Murdoc le sonrió al peliazul e hizo la seña de "Hail Satán", el vocalista le sonrió y dirigió su mirada de regreso al publico, pero cuando trató de mirar de nuevo al satanista este había desaparecido.

- ¿Y Muds? –preguntó a Noodle, tapando el micrófono con una mano.

- ¿Murdoc-san? Me dijo que iba a ir al baño –le respondió la muchacha.

- Ah…

- ¡Música lista! –gritó Jamie, levantando el dedo.

- ¡Muy bien! –dijo 2D, aun con el micro tapado; fue entonces cuando el chico quitó la mano y gritó– ¡Esto es…!

- ¡_DARE_! –gritaron Noodle y 2D al mismo tiempo.

_It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE_

La multitud gritó emocionada.

_It's DARE  
_

Noodle empezó con los pasos que había hecho especialmente para la canción.

_  
You got to press it on you  
You just protect it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE…_

Mientras, Murdoc caminaba hacia los baños más cercanos; la canción duraba lo suficiente, así que podía tomarse su tiempo. Entró a los baños silbando _Tomorroy comes today_ con tranquilidad, caminó a los orinales y empezó a hacer lo suyo.

- Creí que esa canción había pasado de moda –dijo alguien, atrás de Murdoc. Fue cuando el moreno reconoció el olor que había sentido desde que había entrado al baño.

Hierba.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Manson? –dijo el moreno, de mala manera.

Jimmy Mason no era desconocido para Murdoc. Había tratado de obtener el puesto de guitarrista del grupo después de que Paula se hubo ido, pero el tipo no contaba con que a ninguno de los tres le gustaba la música hippie, y mucho menos su forma de tocar. Fue un duro golpe para su ego que en su lugar eligieran a una niña japonesa que no hablara ni una pizca de ingles llegada en una caja de FedEx, por más talento musical que fuera. Y lo peor, alguien le había dicho que Mason trabajaba con el Dr. Wurzel; lo último que necesitaba Murdoc era a tres locos detrás de su trasero. (6)

- Vine a la firma de autógrafos –dijo Mason, colgado de la puerta de uno de los baños– y a convencerte de que hagas un grupo musical conmigo.

- Piérdete, hippie –dijo el moreno, de muy mal humor.

Mason se soltó de la puerta del baño y cayó al piso; el moreno puso cara asco mientras oía al tipo maldecir. No era que le desagradaran los drogadictos, después de todo, el mismo se metía cosas de vez en cuando y en su juventud había fumado hierba, pero el tipo tenía algo que le desagradaba. Mason se acercó a Murdoc y lo abrazó del cuello con un brazo.

- Vamos viejo, solo piénsalo –dijo Mason, ignorando las miradas asesinas que el bajista le daba–. Tú, yo y otros dos tipos tocando entre britpop y música hippie, viajando por todas partes, seduciendo chicas, siendo famosos…

- Exceptuando por lo de la música hippie ya tengo todo eso, gracias –Murdoc se subió el cierre y se separó del drogadicto de mala manera.

- Vamos amigo ¿Qué tienes que perder? En ese grupo eres solo uno más y en mi grupo serías la estrella ¿me oyes? ¡La estrella, Murdoc!

- Si, si, si te oigo –dijo Murdoc, lavándose las manos y el cuello.

- Oye, no sabía que te lavabas las manos –dijo Mason, sorprendido.

- De vez en cuando lo hago. ¿Por?

- No, nada –dijo el hombre– como sea, nada más necesitaríamos que te deshicieras de los otros tres para tu y yo podamos formar la banda más famosa del mundo…

- Ya estoy en la banda más famosa del mundo, hippie idiota –dijo el moreno, tomando una toalla de papel para secarse las manos y el cuello.

- Solo necesitaríamos algo… no sé… bastante grande para desmoronar a Gorillaz –dijo el hippie, abrazando de nuevo a Murdoc del cuello; le moreno se deshizo del abrazo, con una mueca de asco y volvió a abrir las llaves del agua para volverse a lavar–. No sé… ¿una muerte quizás?

- ¿Y a quien se supone vamos a matar, según tu? –preguntó el moreno

- Mmm… no lo sé… ¿el negro gordo, tal vez?

- ¿Russel? –preguntó el bajista–. Estas idiota; Russ tiene amigos en el Más Allá y son capaces de venir hasta aquí para vengarse.

- Está, bien está bien –coincidió Mason–. Tal vez entonces la niña esa…

- Estás aun más loco de lo que yo creí –se burló Murdoc–. ¡Noodle es capaz de levantarme a mi, 2D y a Russ sin cansarse!

- Ok, mala idea al parecer –dijo Mason, pensativo–. ¿Y que hay del peliazul sin ojos?

- ¿2D?

- Si, si, si… ese ¿tiene algún talento excepcional?

- Canta como los malditos ángeles y toca el sintetizador como un demonio –dijo Murdoc, lavándose el cuello.

- Si eso ya lo sé –dijo Mason–. Me refiero a que si tiene algún otro don o capacidad especial.

"_Tiene la mejor boca del mundo y un orificio delicioso"_

- Nada, solo es un idiota con suerte –dijo el moreno, secándose las manos.

- ¡Y ya tenemos un ganador! –gritó el hippie.

- ¿2D? ¿Quieres matar a 2D? Estas pero tocado del cerebro –dijo el satanista, lanzando la toalla al basurero y saliendo del baño.

- ¿Por qué no? Digo, no es muy fuerte y me acabas de decir que es un idiota; sería muy fácil que yo lo matara… –Mason de pronto tuvo una idea–…o hasta tú.

El moreno detuvo sus pasos.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Si, claro! –dijo Mason–. A pesar de todo, el confía en ti y te quiere. La victima perfecta y el asesino perfecto, ¿qué no? Además, no me digas que alguna vez no quisiste matarlo…

Murdoc se volcó en sus recuerdos. Claro que había querido matarlo muchas veces, y de hecho, lo había intentado, pero al final no había podido. (7)

Por uno momento se imaginó a 2D, desangrado frente a él, con sus ojos negros abiertos y vacíos, mientras la sangre roja llenaba el piso; y él, frente al cuerpo, bañado en su sangre y con un cuchillo en la mano.

2D muerto, sin vida ni luz, cayendo en la oscuridad eterna…

Casi pudo oír el sonido del cuchillo cayendo al piso.

- No…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece mi idea? –dijo Mason, abrazando de nuevo al moreno, pero esta vez con el brazo izquierdo.

- … lo tengo que pensar –respondió este.

- Teóricamente hablando, tienes hasta que el disco del lado b de _Demon Days_ salga, así que no lo pienses demasiado, ¿eh? –Mason soltó al satanista, hizo la seña de "te vigilo" y salió del baño, dejando solo al bajista–. Chao, viejo.

Murdoc se quedó parado donde estaba por unos instantes y luego regresó a los lavabos para limpiarse por tercera vez.

Por alguna razón, no podía concebir la idea de no tener a 2D en su vida. Se había hecho una necesidad el despertar y que lo primero que viera era su cabello, su rostro o alguna parte de su cuerpo; y si por alguna razón despertaba solo, la mancha roja que había en su Winnebago se encargaba de recordarle la existencia del peliazul, animándolo a ponerse de pie para buscarlo y hacerlo suyo.

…Oír su voz, sus melodías, su risa, sus gemidos en la cama; ver su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos negros sobre los suyos, saborear sus besos suaves, sentir sus caricias tímidas y su cálida estrechez…

- Ya veremos si acabas con alguno de nosotros, maldito hippie –dijo el moreno, de mal humor.

Murdoc salió del baño, lanzando una toalla de papel hecha bola al piso y se dirigió hacia la firma de autógrafos. Ya no había música, lo que significaba que la canción ya debía de haber terminado. Nada más al verlo a parecer, Jamie se le acercó.

- ¿En donde estabas? –le preguntó el dibujante.

- Tenia ganas de ir al baño.

- ¡Te fuiste de pronto si avisar, Murdoc!

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué no? –dijo el moreno, yendo hacia donde estaban los otros 3 músicos–. ¿Qué sigue?

- La convivencia con los fans –le respondió Damon–. Ahora saca tu trasero ahí afuera y ponles buena cara a tus admiradores.

- Si, si, si –el moreno caminó hacia el área de convivencia–. Como…

El bajista de pronto se quedó callado.

- Eh, Murdoc ¿estas bien? –preguntó Jamie.

Frente a 2D había un grupo de fans conformado por seis chicas; cuatro de las chicas eran de piel morena, delgadas, bajitas, pero una lo tenia negro y ondulado por debajo del hombro, otra liso y pelirrojo hasta la barbilla y las otras dos, que también lo tenían negro usaban lentes, solo que una lo tenía extremadamente largo y otra un poco más por debajo de los hombro; se parecía muchísimo a una de las maquillistas. Las otras dos chicas resaltaban, ya que una era delgada, con el pelo en un corte extraño y obviamente de algún país de Asia no identificado; la otra era una castaña de lentes y piel blanca con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo; era brasileña, o al menos eso pensaba uno ya que traía la bandera de Brasil en su camiseta. Al excéntrico grupo se le unió la chica de la camiseta "Frenzy-mind loves Saw" (8)

- ¿Murdoc te sientes bien? –preguntó Damon.

- Estoy bien –dijo él, si quitarle la vista a 2D y su grupito de fanáticas. El peliazul reía y hablaba con el grupo, sonriéndoles todo el tiempo, posando para sus fotos, devolviendo abrazos y dando algunos besos. La chica coreana se colgó en una de sus largas piernas, cosa que la chica de lentes y pelo corto aprovechó para robarle un beso rápido al asombrado peliazul. Cuando finalmente lo soltó, todo el grupo rió; 2D sonrió nerviosamente, algo sonrojado, y abrazó a la chica con un brazo mientras otra le pedía un autógrafo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso del bajista.

- ¡Por Satán, es Murdoc! –gritó la chica del pelo ondulado al verlo. 2D levantó la vista de la libreta que firmaba y le sonrió al moreno. La chica que había gritado corrió hacia el bajista con libreta y plumón en mano–. ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?

Murdoc tomó el plumón y le firmó la hoja entera; después le devolvió sus cosas a la chica de mala manera y caminó hacia donde estaba el vocalista.

- Muy bien, suficiente. No quiero ser grosero pero esto ya se acabo –dijo Murdoc, jalando a 2D lejos del grupo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero porque? –preguntó la brasileña.

- Porque si no salimos ahorita nos van a agarrar los zombies cuando lleguemos a Kong –explicó el moreno.

- ¿Y no podemos pasar la noche aquí? –preguntó el peliazul.

- ¡No 2D, no podemos! –Murdoc se acercó a Noodle y la jaló; después pasó junto a Russel y lo jaló también–. Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya nos vamos; dennos todas las libretas que puedan para que las firmemos porque ya nos estamos yendo. Apúrense…

- ¡Una foto! –gritó la chica coreana.

- ¡Solo una! –dijo el moreno. El mismo grupo que había rodeado al peliazul se pararon junto al grupo para posar. Jamie y Damon se unieron al grupo. Varios flashes se dejaron ver. Tras un minuto completo de estar posando, Murdoc empezó a empujar a sus compañeros de banda de nuevo–. ¡Muy bien, eso es todo! ¡Compren el disco y los boletos para los conciertos cuando salgan! ¡Adiós!

Varios murmullos y gritos de inconformidad empezaron a oírse mientras el moreno empujaba a los demás miembros del grupo hacia la salida.

- ¡Murdoc, aun no termina el evento! –gritó Noodle.

- Para mi ya lo hizo –dijo Murdoc, empujando a la japonesa y a los otros dos dentro del Geep.

- Pero…

- ¡Sin pero que valga! –gritó el moreno.

Alarmado por el extraño comportamiento de su líder, los otros tres se subieron al Geep sin decir nada más. Cuando Jamie y Damon llegaron al estacionamiento, el vehiculo ya estaba bastante lejos.

- Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien –presagió Damon.

Damon nunca pudo saber hasta que punto tenía la razón en ese momento.

* * *

Durante el trayecto de regreso a Kong, Murdoc estuvo particularmente silencioso, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de eso, logró oír algunos de los comentarios de los otros tres sobre le evento; cuando Noodle le preguntó a 2D sobre la chica que lo había besado (que al parecer era una mexicana que respondía al nombre de Mariana), el moreno apretó el volante del Geep con tal fuerza que el peliazul desvió rápidamente el tema antes de que el moreno se enojase más y chocara a propósito contra algo. Murdoc sintió como perdía un poco del cariño que le tenía a la supuesta tierra de sus antepasados solo por haber sido el mismo lugar donde habría nacido esa chica y hacia nota mental de hacer algún hechizo o sortilegio contra la niñata. Su mal humor se mantuvo palpable durante el resto del camino, de tal forma que el vocalista casi no se sorprendió cuando al llegar, sacó a patadas a Noodle y a Russel del carpark; tampoco cuando lo sacó prácticamente a rastras del Geep y lo empujó dentro de su cuarto, arrancándole la camiseta y acorralarlo contra el colchón.

- Eres mío Stu. Me perteneces y no puedes escapar de mí –susurró Murdoc, antes de darle un beso feroz, cruel, que lo dejó sin aire, mientras estrechaba el delgado cuerpo en un abrazo brutal; el lado animal de Murdoc lo dominaba en ese momento y le exigía que marcara lo suyo, que le demostrara a 2D quien era su dueño.

- Murdoc… –gimió 2D, casi en un susurro inaudible; el moreno sonrió perversamente al oír aquel pequeño suspiro de pasión y siguió acariciando la pálida piel expuesta con las yemas de los dedos, casi con dulzura, asegurándose de marcar su propiedad con cada toque. Sentía como 2D se derretía de placer solo con eso, y lo mejor aun estaba por llegar.

Era demasiado intenso, demasiado poderoso. El peliazul se sentía expuesto y completamente perdido en sus sensaciones que el moreno le hacia sentir. Este detuvo sus atenciones por unos segundos, mientras le quitaba el pantalón al peliazul y lo dejaba desnudo frente a él; Murdoc se inclinó sobre el vocalista y empezó a lamer la zona cercana a la entrepierna, acariciando las largas piernas, abriéndolas y acomodándose entre ellas.

"_Tu me salvaste la vida; en adelante mi alma te pertenecerá para toda la eternidad"_

Su alma le pertenecía, eso era lo que él le había dicho el día que había despertado de nuevo, pero Murdoc no estaba conforme solo con eso; necesitaba su joven cuerpo, su piel blancuzca como la leche pasada y el pelo azulado natural; sentir como se estremecía al contacto con su cuerpo moreno y como le excitaba verse debajo de él, dominado; ver sus ojos negros generalmente inexpresivos, mirándolo mientras lo poseía y oír sus gemidos de pasión nocturna. Quería que su risa y su sonrisa fueran solo para él, podía sonar egoísta, pero así tenia que ser.

Solo Murdoc Niccals podía poseer ese cuerpo y esa alma tan puros. Solo él tenía el derecho de rasgar su piel, chupar su sangre, besar sus labios, y sobretodo, de hacerle el amor. Y 2D tenía que estar conciente de eso.

El moreno se hundió entre las piernas del peliazul y empezó lamer su pene.

- ¡Murdoc! –gimió 2D, al sentir la lengua y boca de Murdoc chupar su miembro casi con gula–. Ah… ¡Ah!… Murdoc… ¡Dios mío…! –el peliazul trató de morderse los labios para evitar gemir, pero el placer pudo más y los sensuales sonidos salieron de su boca. Murdoc sonrió mientras veía como 2D iba perdiendo el control de si y se le entregaba. Cuando sintió que el peliazul no podría más, el moreno separó sus labios de su miembro. El vocalista lucia terriblemente agitado y sonrojado.

- No te preocupes, 2D, no te voy a dejar así –dijo besando a 2D. Este cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

- ¿Qué… qué significa todo esto? –preguntó el peliazul, confundido.

Murdoc tomó al peliazul del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Eres mío, Stu, ya te lo he dicho. Tu cuerpo me pertenece desde que me lo ofreciste para que no tomara el de Noodle.

- ¡Ya has tomado mi cuerpo muchas veces! –dijo 2D–. ¡Ya se que eres dueño de todo mi cuerpo, Murdoc! ¡Eres dueño de mi voz, de mis dedos y de mi talento! ¡También eres dueño de mi boca, mi piel e incluso de mi ano! ¡También eres el dueño de mi alma! ¿Qué más claro quieres que lo tenga?

- Por tu comportamiento de hoy en la tarde con esas chicas parece que no lo tienes suficientemente claro aun, especialmente con aquella chica que te besó –el peliazul tragó saliva, Murdoc se veía sumamente enojado–. Al parecer, necesitas una pequeña ayuda para que puedas recordarlo… permanentemente.

2D sintió pánico en cuanto vio al satanista arrodillarse en la cama y bajarse el cierre de los pantalones.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –la voz del tecladista dejó oír un toque de nerviosismo.

- Cierra la boca, 2D –susurró Murdoc, tomando al peliazul de las caderas.

- ¡No, eso no! ¡No así, siempre me duele mucho! –exclamó el peliazul, tratando de escapar de su propia cama. Antes que si quiera pudiese tocar el suelo, Murdoc logró agarrarlo de la cintura y lo jaló para que regresara.

- ¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez! –grito Murdoc, tratando de inmovilizar a 2D.

- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, Murdoc!

Murdoc ignoró olímpicamente su suplica y, tras lanzarlo boca arriba contra el colchón, lo penetró bruscamente en un solo movimiento.

- ¡Agh…! Me duele… mucho…

- Ya cállate –susurró el bajista, agarrando las caderas del peliazul con fuerza.

- Me duele… ya no más… suéltame, te lo suplico...

El moreno siguió moviéndose con fuerza dentro del cuerpo delgado de su vocalista, saciado lo que el sentía como lujuria, mientras el peliazul gemía levemente, más por dolor que por placer. Murdoc se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a besar el cuello y los hombros de 2D; sabía que terminaría gimiendo de placer, como en cada momento intimo que había pasado juntos; solo era cuestión de tiempo y de unos cuantos toques en su cuerpo para que el peliazul cayera en la lujuria que le producía estar bajo el dominio de Murdoc. Las caricias del moreno subieron desde el cuello hasta la barbilla, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Stuart con los labios y atrapando su boca en un beso.

Y fue justo en ese momento, mientras 2D le devolvía el beso, que algo estalló en el interior de satanista. La inocencia del vocalista, su calidez, y su cariño aturdieron a Murdoc de tal forma que detuvo sus violentos movimientos y se dedicó simplemente corresponder el beso que él mismo había iniciado, abrazando al peliazul. Con un simple roce, 2D era capaz de transmitirle multitud de sentimientos y sensaciones, como lujuria, satisfacción, emoción, y algo que hacia años le habían negado, y que lo aturdía fuertemente.

Cariño.

Murdoc se separó bruscamente del peliazul y siguió empujando con fuerza, sintiendo como todas sus emociones estallaban en un torbellino furioso mientras el vocalista bajo el gemía de dolor.

¿Por qué 2D seguía aguantándolo? ¿Cómo era capaz de quererlo de ese modo, cuando todo lo que había traído a su vida era dolor y miseria? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, el peliazul se negaba a separarse de su lado?

¿Por qué era tan doloroso para él pensar en una vida sin 2D?

- ¡Maldita sea! –dando un rugido de rabia e impotencia, el moreno salió del cuerpo del peliazul tan violentamente como había entrado, y sin siquiera haber llegado a orgasmo.

Era rabia lo que sentía, no lujuria; rabia al sentir la posibilidad de que alguien podría llevarse al peliazul de su lado.

- ¿Estas bien, Murdoc? –preguntó el preocupado vocalista.

Ahí estaba de nuevo; 2D se preocupaba por él, sin importarle si lo había lastimado o no. Murdoc se acercó al vocalista y lo besó suavemente, justo como lo había hecho aquella vez en el balcón. 2D se sintió tan vulnerable como en ese momento, pero antes que pudiese perderse por completo en sus sensaciones, el moreno rompió el beso.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes tu… que no puedo pensar siquiera lastimarte? ¿Por qué ya no puedo pensar en ti, herido, aun sin que sea mi culpa? –susurró Murdoc, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peliazul con suavidad, como si se la hubiera lastimado, sintiendo una tristeza inexplicable–. ¿Porque no puedo hacerme a la idea de que te vayas de aquí?

- Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, Muds –dijo 2D, algo confundido por las palabras del mayor.

- Ya olvídalo, Stu –dijo Murdoc, sonriendo de lado.

El moreno acarició los labios de 2D con los dedos, casi cariñosamente. El peliazul cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo la suave caricia de las ásperas yemas, besándolas. Sonriendo con resignación, Murdoc se levantó de encima del vocalista y se sentó a su lado.

2D miró a Murdoc. El moreno estaba extraño… distante, o al menos más de lo que acostumbraba; se le notaba triste y ni siquiera parecía disfrutar el cigarro que había prendido hacia unos minutos.

- Lucky Strike rojos –dijo 2D, acercándose al moreno–; se que no son los que acostumbras fumar, pero…

- Está bien, Face-ache, no están tan mal –el moreno estaba más acostumbrado al tabaco mexicano rancio que sus amigos le enviaban en esos enormes paquetes mohosos, pero esos cigarrillos no estaban mal para variar. (9)

Murdoc siguió fumando, bajo la mirada vigilante de 2D, en silencio. A pesar de que este no había dicho nada, 2D sentir la tristeza del moreno; Murdoc estaba triste, o tal vez deprimido y eso le preocupaba mucho. El moreno ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida.

Fue por eso que el peliazul lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

- No, espera.

El moreno lo miró con desconcierto. 2D solo lo miró por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada, hacia el cigarrillo. Unos segundos después, el peliazul se levanto y se sentó sobre el moreno, sorprendiéndolo un poco, y tomó el casi extinguido cigarro entre sus dedos y lo llevó a su boca. Dio una calada profunda, llenando sus pulmones del intoxicante sabor del tabaco y la nicotina y lo exhaló, impulsando su cabeza hacia atrás; Murdoc no podía quitarle la vista. Verlo fumar era casi poético e incluso le hubiera robado un beso al peliazul en ese momento de no ser porque temió cortar la escena. 2D se inclinó para apagar la colilla en la mesita de noche, cosa que lo hizo acercarse peligrosamente al moreno hasta casi besarlo.

"_Dios… se ve tan… tentador. Como para comérselo vivo"_

El peliazul entreabrió la boca y se acercó al moreno, como para besarlo, pero cuando este hizo ademán de acercarse por tan ansiado beso, el otro hizo un leve movimiento de alejamiento, desconcertando al satanista; 2D miró en la profundidad de los ojos de Murdoc por unos segundos y se acercó un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos; el moreno captó la indirecta y finalmente, pudo besarlo. Fue corto, casi un roce, y Murdoc quería más, pero aparentemente este tenía otras ideas en mente, pues se inclinó hacia el cuello del bajista y empezó a lamer tímidamente la piel; Dios… o Satán… o el que sea… era delicioso. Las manos del peliazul viajaron hacia los costados de Murdoc y acariciaron su piel verde, con lentitud; el vocalista se levantó de su posición y le sonrió a Murdoc un breve instante y lo besó de nuevo, un poco más, y luego bajó hacia el pecho del moreno y continuó las caricias con su lengua. ¡Rayos! Nadie, ni siquiera a la más atrevida de sus amantes le había dejado tocar esa zona con ese tipo de caricias, pero en ese momento se arrepintió, y mas cuando el peliazul lamió una de sus tetillas con suavidad. Se sentía demasiado bien… o tal vez era porque 2D era el que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él, haciéndole todas esas cosas a su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? –preguntó Murdoc, sin entender del todo.

- Porque lo quiero –susurró 2D, sonriendo levemente y besando los demás músculos, mientras tomaba su miembro y el de Murdoc con la mano izquierda y empezaba a masturbarlos juntos; el satanista cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las habilidosas caricias del menor–. ¿Se siente bien?

- Ah, si… –dijo el moreno, sonriendo con malicia.

2D se deslizó un poco más abajo, acariciando la piel de los costados con los dedos, hacia el abdomen; besó cada centímetro de piel con cuidado y lamió el ombligo, ganándose un gemido de placer. Los gemidos del moreno se hicieron más fuertes aun; las caricias eran demasiado estimulantes y su miembro pedía otro tipo de atención a gritos. El peliazul se deslizó un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a la altura del pene del moreno, lo tomó con las dos manos y empezó a lamerlo con lentitud, sintiendo como Murdoc se excitaba con semejante visión. Este tomó al vocalista de los cabellos y empezó a acariciarlos, disfrutando del sexo; 2D abrió la boca y se metió el glande y empezó a chuparlo, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el tronco con suavidad. ¡Dios, que bueno era para las mamadas! Casi era imposible pensar que el único hombre al que le había hecho eso era Murdoc… era tan… increíble. El vocalista se hundió más, hasta meterse todo el pene dentro de su boca, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén delicioso. El moreno creyó que se iba a correr en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiera venirse en aquella boca tan buena, 2D se levantó de su posición e hizo algo que el bajista nunca se habría imaginado; dejó caer en su mano el liquido preseminal de Murdoc en sus dedos y el mismo empezó a estimular su entrada, gimiendo por lo bajo. El moreno no cabía en su sorpresa. El peliazul podía ser tan… endemoniadamente sensual.

2D se sentó en el vientre del moreno, con su trasero contra el ya bastante despierto miembro del satanista y se acercó a él, para besarlo con suavidad; el moreno empezó una lucha de lenguas con el peliazul y por primera vez, lo abrazó para sentirlo cerca suyo. El vocalista rompió el beso y, sosteniéndose en el colchón, el mismo deslizó su entrada por el pene de moreno, penetrándose. Gimió al sentir como aquel miembro entraba tanto dentro de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre el bajista y empezó un movimiento de vaivén sensual, besando al moreno mientras embestía su trasero contra el miembro de Murdoc. El peliazul empezó a estimular un punto específico del pecho de Murdoc, cerca del hombro; si el moreno ya lo había marcado como suyo con mordiscos y cortes ¿Por qué el no podía hacer algo similar? Tomó la piel del moreno entre sus dientes y la mordió, haciendo que apareciera una marca sobre el pecho. Murdoc no le tomó importancia y empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de 2D, tratando de penétralo con más fuerza.

- Ah…. si…. m-me gusta mucho… ¡Ah! –2D se aferró contra el cuerpo moreno, embistiéndose.

-2D… –el moreno correspondió el abrazo del peliazul y desplazó su boca hacia el cuello del peliazul, lamiéndolo con sensualidad.

- ¡Murdoc…! ¡Dios! ¡Oh!

El moreno tomó el rostro del peliazul y lo obligó a mirarlo mientras el mismo se penetraba, atrapando sus labios de vez en cuando en un beso esporádico, que no duraba mucho por la necesidad de gemir un poco más. Era como si aquella entrada estuviese diseñada para él; estrecha, cálida y deliciosa. Solo para darle placer a él y a nadie más. El bajista deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura del peliazul, impulsándolo mientras el mismo movía sus caderas y embestía contar el pálido y delicioso cuerpo, oyendo como este gemía una y otra vez su nombre.

- ¡Si! ¡Ah, maldita sea!

- Ah… ¡Ah…! ¡Murdoc! ¡Más… más… más…!

- Ah… ¡Ahhh…! ¡Si, oh, si!

- ¡Si, si! ¡Ah, Murdoc! ¡Voy… a… correr… me…! ¡Ah, ah!

- ¡Yo… también! ¡Más rápido…! ¡Si!

- ¡Murdoc!

- ¡Stuart!

El peliazul se inclinó hacia adelante, acercando su rostro al del moreno. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiendo el estremecimiento del otro, gimiendo de placer, hasta que finalmente llegaron al mejor orgasmo que habían tenido juntos.

Por un rato, lo único que pudieron sentir era la respiración agitada del otro y los espasmos post orgásmicos que de vez en cuando los asaltaban. El moreno tomó el rostro de 2D y atrapó sus labios en un beso casi amoroso. 2D correspondió el beso, ronroneando de placer.

- Eso estuvo muy bien –susurró el peliazul, aun jadeando por la falta de aire.

- Y que lo digas, Face-ache –susurró Murdoc, abrazándolo mientras 2D se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo del bajista, sonriendo de satisfacción–. Y que lo digas…

* * *

Muchas horas después, Murdoc despertó y se llevó una extraña sorpresa: al parecer aun seguía en la cama del vocalista, quien aun estaba abrazado a él y dormía pacíficamente. Por unos momentos estuvo tentado a despertarlo de un buen susto, pero por alguna razón, solo lo contempló con una media sonrisa. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo levantó de encima suyo y lo depositó en la cama, le limpió la poca baba (10) que se le escapaba de la boca y salió del cuarto. De ahí, salió del carpark directo a la cocina; procurando no hacer ruido, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una lata de White Light (11) y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y abrió la lata, pero no bebió de ella, solo se limitó a mirar su contenido mientras, inconscientemente, tocaba la marca del pecho que 2D le había hecho en medio de la pasión. El encuentro había sido… indescriptible. Jamás se había sentido así en sus encuentros pasionales previos; el moreno casi podía jurar que había hecho el amor con 2D, pero desechó la idea con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿El, hacer el amor? ¡Por favor! Era solo una forma bonita y boba con la que los idiotas llamaban al sexo. Hacer el amor solo era un sinónimo más a coger y punto. Y si que 2D era bueno en eso.

2D…

Murdoc recordó su conversación con Little Mason y la preocupación volvió. El tipo en verdad estaba chalado y tenia bastantes recursos, si no para hacer que la banda desapareciera, si para darles un buen dolor de huevos por un buen tiempo y lo peor era que los fondos provenían del mismísimo grupo; pero no culpaba a Russ, después de todo, no había sido su culpa (12). El moreno sintió la boca seca y le dio un trago a la cerveza.

Maldita la hora en que Jimmy Mason había puesto interés en Gorillaz. Aunque quisiera hacer un grupo nuevo, Murdoc no confiaba en él; había transformado a Russel en la sombra de lo que hubiera podido ser y seguramente haría lo mismo con cualquiera que se le acercara. El mismo incluido. Necesitaba encargarse de él, eliminarlo de una buena vez, pero no se le ocurría como…

- Oh… gomenasai Murdoc-san, no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo una voz atrás del bajista.

- ¿Eh? –el moreno volteó a ver; ahí, en la puerta de la cocina estaba Noodle, vestida con piyama de verano–. Ah, amor. No importa, no importa, pasa; no pensaba en nada importante.

- Me sorprende que estés aquí a estas horas –dijo la guitarrista, entrando a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador.

- Si bueno, no podía dormir y tenía un poco de sed –contestó el satanista, dando un sorbo más al líquido.

- Ah…

Murdoc notó que la adolescente parecía sonrojada y lo veía de reojo. No entendió hasta que recordó el "moretón" que tenia en el pecho y sonrió con sorna.

- Vamos niña, como si creyeras que solo nos la pasamos agarraditos de la mano –se burló el moreno.

- Ehh… claro que no, pero aun no me hago por completo a la idea de que están juntos, y menos a que 2D-san haga… "esas cosas" contigo –contestó la muchacha, sonrojada.

- Lamento haberte estropeado tus oportunidades con el retrasado.

- Olvídalo ya, Murdoc-san –a Noodle no le hizo mucha gracia que el bajista llamara "retrasado" a quien se suponía era su pareja.

- Como sea –dijo el moreno, acabando su trago.

Noodle tomó una botella de agua del frigorífico y dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero justo cuando empujaba la puerta, se quedó de pie y no salió de la habitación.

- ¿Murdoc-san?

- ¿Si muñeca? –preguntó Murdoc, aplastando la lata con una mano.

- Se que este no es el mejor momento pero… necesito decirte algo.

- Déjate de misterios y habla –contestó el moreno, dándole la espalda a la chica y apuntando para lanzar la lata directo al bote de basura.

Noodle tomó aire y soltó aquello que la venia carcomiendo desde hacia meses.

- Voy a tener que dejar el grupo.

El moreno erró el tiró y rompió un par de platos sucios en el fregadero. No hace falta decir que se dio la vuelta, con cara de no creer ni una silaba de lo que había oído.

- ¿¡Qué tu que!?

- Solo temporalmente… o al menos por el momento; aun no decido si mi partida será por unos meses o para siempre.

- ¿Por qué demonios querrías dejarnos? –preguntó el bajista, aun aturdido por la noticia.

- ¡Si es que no quiero, tengo que!

- ¿Qué? ¿Y porque?

- Tienequeverconloquemepasóáscompicadodeloque…

- Haber fideo, barájamela más despacio que no te sigo –dijo Murdoc, que no entendía ni jota de lo que había dicho su segunda voz, y eso que le había hablado en ingles. Parecía que se había comido casi todo el contenido de un saco de azúcar adulterada. (13)

- …

- ¡Noodle!

- ¡En pocas palabras tengo que desaparecer o podrían matarme! –gritó la japonesa.

Silencio.

- ¿Matarte? ¿Quién quería matarte? –preguntó Murdoc, incrédulo.

- Como Noodle nadie importante –contestó la muchacha– pero como el Soldado AKIRA # 23…

- ¿Soldado que?

- Tiene que ver con mi pasado –contestó Noodle; parecía muy triste. Algunas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer y sus ojos se perdieron en recuerdos del pasado, demasiado dolorosos para mencionar ene se momento. (14)

Murdoc no podía creerlo ¿Quién querría matar a Noodle con tanta obsesión que incluso ella estaba asustada?

Y fue ahí cuando la idea le llegó, súbitamente. De pronto todo estuvo muy claro en su cerebro; el bajista sonrió perversamente. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer…

- Escúchame con atención, muñeca –dijo el moreno, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la única mujer de su grupo–, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que te orilla a hacer esto, pero me supongo que es demasiado grave como para seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Te propongo algo: mañana muy temprano vamos a llamar a Jamie y Damon y les vamos a pedir que vengan aquí para que nos puedas contar a todos exactamente que es lo que te está orillando a esto.

- Está bien… –susurró Noodle, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

- Por ahora duerme tranquila, que ya tengo un plan infalible que nos sacará de problemas. A ti y a mí.

El moreno procedió a contarle su plan a Noodle paso por paso. Con cada palabra que este le decía, la muchacha abría sus ojos con sorpresa. Murdoc era un genio, si, pero estaba loco, completamente loco y enfermo.

Lo peor era que el plan si podría funcionar.

- ¿Me entendiste con claridad?

- Si, Murdoc-san.

- No puedes ni _**debes**_ comentarle a nadie sobre el plan, ¿entiendes? Aunque te pese no poder decir nada, comprende que una sola palabra podría arruinarlo todo.

- No te preocupes, Murdoc-san, no saldrá ni una palabra de mis labios…

- Así me gusta, pequeña –respondió Murdoc, y abrazó a la adolescente para consolarla; ella no podía verlo, pero el sonreía con crueldad–. No te preocupes nena, todo va a salir bien…

Jimmy Mason iba a arrepentirse del día en que había decidido ser enemigo abierto de Murdoc Niccals y sus Gorillaz.

---

_A la memoria de Matilde Beltrán Trujillo, mi amada abuela que murió el 2 de mayo del 2009 victima de un paro cardio-respiratorio. Mami, no te puedo dedicar este capitulo porque el tema y el lenguaje no te hubieran gustado en lo absoluto, pero al menos te puedo dedicar el esfuerzo gastado en él. Muchos saludos al abuelo y al resto de la familia. Luv ya._

* * *

1: Según Murdoc, Russel empezó a ver demonios salir de las bocinas cuando grababan el disco, pero todos creyeron que era consecuencia de que le hubieran exorcizado a Del y no le creyeron mucho. Grave error, porque resultó ser cierto.

2: Esto pasó en el Gorillaz Bitez "The Eel" (La Anguila); en Youtube lo encuentran subtitulado al español fácilmente.

3: Frase robada del fic yaoi de Gorillaz "Veo, veo", de Kakushi Miko; léanlo, es bien cuuuuuuuuuuuursi, pero muy bueno.

4: Aquí trato de poner que Noodle habló en español.

5: Este fetiche existe, pero por desgracia no me sé su nombre.

6: El doctor Wurzel es un fanático desquiciado de Murdoc que incluso le robó su primera vagoneta y la convirtió en un tanque. El punto es que en eso de que tres locos estén tras el trasero de Murdoc me refiero a Mason, Wurzel y a Paula, ya que uno de ellos la contrató a la guitarrista para que le ayudara a destruir Gorillaz; si tengo el dato bien, fue Mason.

7: Aparentemente, la primera ruptura de Gorillaz se debió a que Murdoc trató de matar a 2D ahorcándolo.

8: En orden de aparición, están _Altea Alejandra_ y_ Kai_, mis dos beta Readers; yo misma (¿creyeron que no me mencionaría?), _Shinoodle_, una dibujante con muchísimo talento muy fanática de Gorillaz (tengo algunos de sus dibujos entre mis favoritos en el DA); les siguen la fabulosa _Quere_, una coreana que tiene dibujos hermosos en el DA de MurdocX2D (en uno de ellos aparece colgada de la pierna de 2D), y la brasileña _Branca_, famosa en el DA por dibujar a los "Alter Gorillaz" y por ultimo menciono a _Frenzy-mind_, otra artista prolífica del DA. Pásense por sus galerías, no se va a arrepentir.

9: Ignoro que marca de cigarro fumen 2D y Murdoc, pero como hay un logo parecido a los de los Lucky Strike en el sitio, me pareció razonable ponerlos. A propósito, lo de lo cigarrillos rancios no es un insulto. Aunque no suelo fumar, yo soy mexicana y no creo que así sepan los cigarrillos de mi tierra, pero considerando que a los amigos a los que me refiero fueron los dos rufianes que conoció en la cárcel de México, y que el mundo con el que se codea Murdoc no es lo que digamos higiénico, seguramente a eso sabría cualquier marca de cigarrillos que pase por sus manos.

10: Baba es una forma común de llamarle a la saliva

11: Según el video que se proyectó en los conciertos de Manchester, White Light es una bebida que se vende en latas azules de 500 ml y su proporción de alcohol es del 100%; por supuesto, esta bebida solo existe en el universo de Gorillaz. Aparentemente, 2D es fanático de esta cerveza, tanto, que le compuso una canción.

12: Durante el tiempo en que Russ estuvo solo en EUA después de que Del fue exorcizado de su cuerpo, Mason lo tuvo cerca suyo y le sacó todo el dinero que tenia.

13: ¿A que fanfic me estaré refiriendo, eh? xD

14: Según leí por ahí, el proyecto que dio origen a nuestra guitarrista favorita se llama AKIRA (creo que Jamie y Damon leyeron mucho manga xD); lo del # 23 lo puse yo, porque con tanto 23 que se aparece dentro de la historia, estoy casi segura que ese era su numero. Por cierto, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en que Noodle tenia un peluche en esa escena, no se porque.

Si alguna(o) vio o ha visto alguna vez "Power Rangers Jungle Fury" podrá relacionar un poco los movimientos de Mason con los de R.J., aunque la verdad, considero esto como una ofensa hacia el Ranger morado ^^U

Joder, este fue el capitulo que mas trabajo me dio; la ultima escena con 2D y Murdoc la venia escribiendo desde abril y la terminé en septiembre, y la mera verdad es que empecé a subir el fic sin haber terminado de escribir ese capitulo. Me la vivía leyendo y releyendo, borrando partes, reescribiendo y tratando de unir todo a algo que ya había escrito y que de hecho, fue lo que originalmente había dado origen a todo el fic; al final lo borré casi todo y lo reescribí de nuevo, cosa que también no fue muy fácil porque en todo esto se me atravesaron los finales de la escuela, los extraordinarios, el bloqueo del escritor, la muerte de mi precioso gato Morrongo un par de días antes de mi cumpleaños y (como habrán podido leer más arriba) la muerte de mi amada Mami, que es como llamaba yo a mi abuela, con quien conviví todos los días desde mi nacimiento hasta su muerte. Como comprenderán, no la tenia muy fácil, pero al final creo que logré algo decente -.-

¿Y que pasará en nuestro próximo capitulo? ¡Habrá muchas sorpresas! Los hilos del destino empezarán a moverse poco a poco para cumplir los malignos planes de nuestro bajista diabólico, pero en medio de todo esto la letra de una canción podría mostrarle que hay algo que ha estado pasando por alto y que debería darle más prioridad si quiere cumplir su venganza. Todas las cartas estarán en la mesa y darán lugar a una jugada muy deseada, pero jamás esperada. ¿Qué demonios quise decir con todo esto? ¡Lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo! Y no, NADA de Gorillaz me pertenece, solo los he tomado de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn, un par de genios locos, locos, locos, locos, pero genios al fin y al cabo ^w^

Y antes de que me retire, debo avisarles, la actualización del fic ya me alcanzó, así que tal vez me tome un poco más de tiempo (creo que los maestros han organizado un complot en contra nuestra, la verdad ¬.¬) pero las buenas noticias es que... ¡Ya estamos en la recta final de "El acuerdo"!

PD: ¿Supieron que ya hay imágenes oficiales del look del grupo en la Fase 3? Si quieren saber mi opinión, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde.

**Sarah Pot:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y de hecho, fue una imagen del DA que tiene esa escena por la que m volví seguidora de esta pareja xDDD

**Jhoker:** Era lo unico que le faltaba al pobre, amar a Murdoc, pero igual él se preocupa por su peliazul. Estoy planeando escribir más fics yaoi, sobre todo de esta pareja, incluso, ya estoy en platicas con otra autora llamada Veillusen para traducir nuestros fic mutuamente o.O

**Michiko Azumaya:** No es coincidencia, muchos de ellos me inspiraron las escenas que ves; ¿Por mi te estas volviendo yaoista? Oh, oh... creo que me estoy volviendo una mala influencia xDDD Y si, estoy tratando de usar a Russel cuando y como puedo, de hecho, va a aparecer un poco más en la historia. Y creo que ya se lo qe pasó con eso de que no ubicabae el fic. Lo que pasa es que lo clasifiqué como M en lugar de T, asi que no sale a primera vista; lo que tienes que hacer es en la sbarritas de arriba buscas la que dice "Rater K-T" y lo cambias por "M"; gracias por tus buenos deseos tambien, los voy necesitando xDDD y trataré de seguir como pueda

**Asuka Yagami:** Si los leo, pero ultimamente la universidad casi no me da tiempo para respirar.

**Kakushi Miko:** ... ¿Porque siento que me tratas de lavar el cerebro? xDDD Y si te soy sincera, escribir cosas "malas" (lease que le hagan daño a alguien) nunca me ha gustado, soy super cursi y amante de los finales felices, pero bue... ya veremos a donde me lleva el fic ;)

**khrinos-kndy niccals:** No habia oido una expresion tan graciosa desde "me voy a cortar las venas con galletas de animalitos" xDDD y tranquila, espero que con este capitulo tengas por el momento, o por lo menos lo suficiente para esperar el siguiente cap, y creeme, no te conviene morirte hasta que leas el ultimo ;)

**Stein:** Ni idea; con respecto a tu pregunta... imaginemos que la noche anterior a esos encuentros tuvieron una sesion de delicioso sexo gay y pos... por lo que se, asi es mas facil que entre "aquello" xDDD; Murdoc esta muy confundido, ya que no habia tenido sentimientos por nadie desde que recuerda, pero si, algo esta naciendo en su negro corazon TwT; y ya no se que pensar ¿te gustó que tuviera muchas escenas picantes o no? Sinceramente yo no sabía si todas eran justificables (por eso tengo DOS beta-readers) pero una me dio su aprovacion con ojos de corazones y la otra esta nadando en trabajo y ya casi ni me lee, pero creo que consegui algo que hará que tus dos mitades se sientas satisfechas. Oh... y si, son muy evidentes, sobretodo si estan en el baño xDDD


End file.
